LET ME IN - FOREVER
by LostHonesty
Summary: Sequel to 'Let Me In'... Abby and Owen leave the massacre at the swimming pool behind to begin their new live's together. Owen has made his choice but will true love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Can I start by saying this is my very first fan fiction story or any kind of real story to be honest, but I recently watched the movie and fell in love with the characters. I also read 'Let the Old Dreams Die' so I will try to be faithful to that as best I can. I intend seeing this to the end so I hope you can stick with me.

LET ME IN - FOREVER

Los Alamos 1983

I caught my breath and looked up at her from the pool. She leaned down and stroked my face, she smiled and I knew in that moment my heart was forever hers. It didn't matter that she was covered in blood, id seen that before with Abby but not to this extreme.

"You ok?" she asked her voice as soft as ever.

I simply nodded I guess my smile was all the response she needed to see anyway. I looked around and saw the sheer horror of what had happened. The pool was coated in blood and body parts were laying everywhere. Ok this should have bothered me at least a little but strangely it didn't, I didn't care at all, the only thing I cared about was Abby…My Abby.

She pulled me to my feet with ease.

"Abby I …."

"No time Owen we have to get out of here NOW"

We ran to the changing rooms and without even drying myself I threw on my clothes quickly and we darted for one of the broken windows that Abby had smashed to enter the swimming pool.

There were no words spoken between us as we fled the building and hid behind a wall. Fire engines had started to arrive and Abby kept me firmly behind her. I let Abby take the lead as she looked about scanning the entire area.

"Jump on my back" Abby ordered.

"Why?"

"Because we can't be seen Owen and I'm faster than you so quickly jump on"

I didn't need telling again, I climbed on Abby's back and as she held me tight she began running for the fence line in the opposite direction out of sight from everyone. Her speed was incredible as we approached the high wire fence she jumped and scaled over it with ease. I gave out a small chuckle more in amazement then anything else. Before I knew it we were back home and standing by the climbing frame in the courtyard. Abby needed to get changed out of her bloodied clothes so we agreed to meet back in a few minutes. I was still wet and starting to shiver badly as I stood in the snow waiting for Abby.

Suddenly there she was, she walked over and sat on the climbing frame as a nervous small smile curled in the corner of her mouth.

"You came back" I said my teeth chattering in the cold.

"Im sorry Owen" Abby whispered as her eyes fell to the floor. "I should never have left, I regretted it the second the taxi pulled away, I just didn't want you to get dragged into my world anymore than you already have been. But I missed you so much it hurt. I know I can't stay here but I just had to see you again I wanted you to come with me, I know that's selfish but I really like you Owen I've never felt like this about anyone before.

My eyes widened at her confession, I know she had friends before me, how many I don't know but did she ever have a boyfriend before? In my head we we're still going steady, vampire or not she was still my girlfriend, wasn't she? I emptied my head it wasn't important right now.

"They would have killed me if you hadn't….."

"Id never let anyone ever hurt you Owen" Abby quickly interrupted.

We sat there for a few seconds just staring at each other before I finally spoke up.

"I want to be with you Abby, I want to come with you"

"You do?" surprise clearly evident in her face.

"My life was nothing before I met you, I hated it. Everything was so much better when you came. When you left I wanted to chase after you but I never did I didn't have the courage"

Abby moved over closer to me and reached and held my hand. The smile on her face made me smile in return and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"What do we do know then?" I asked.

"We have to leave Owen, if you really want to come with me we have to leave now"

I did what Abby instructed me to do. I ran home and packed a bag with clothes, warm clothes nothing silly. A few sweets and a couple of sticks of gum I had lying around were picked up too and even though Abby said I didn't need any money as she had plenty I still took some from my mothers purse. It wasn't the first time but I figured it would most likely be the last. I took one last look at my mother asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle of wine accompanied her on the coffee table as usual. My mum had her flaws yes she drank to much and was overly religious but she did love me and she did try to look after me as best she could, I would miss her but the sad truth is id miss Abby a lot more if I didn't go. I left a note which simply said

'_I'm Sorry_ _Mum_ _but I have to leave, I'll be ok trust me…I love you, Owen'_

It was the strangest feeling, I was leaving my life behind, the only life I had ever known yet I was excited because I knew no matter how my new life turned out it was going to better because Abby was in it.

I made it downstairs and saw Abby standing by a trunk, a large trunk nearly as big as she was.

"Got everything?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah think so, there wasn't that much to be honest"

Just then a taxi pulled in around the corner it looked the same as the one which took Abby away the first time. The driver stepped out and as he stuck Abby's trunk in the boot he asked if it was just the two of us. Abby looked at me and grinned.

"Yeah just the two of us" she answered.

I couldn't help but smile back as I knew what she meant, we jumped into the taxi and the driver asked us where we were headed.

"Train station please" Abby declared still staring at me.

With that the taxi slowly pulled away and as I turned and gave one last look at my former home Abby held my hand.

"That's something I couldn't do" she said.

"What?"

"Look back, when I left before I couldn't look back towards your window, I knew id break if I saw you and run back to you"

She lowered her head in embarrassment and I tightened my grip on her hand as the taxi picked up speed and the start of my new life had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

I promise I will try and Update as often as I can…Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Clearing The Air

We managed to catch a train that headed north out of town that night. We made ourselves comfortable It would be quite a few hours before we changed trains again but when we did Abby would need to hide in the trunk to avoid the sunlight. We held hands as she once again laid her head on my shoulder. I should have been tired by this point but I was to hyped to be falling asleep, anyway things in the back of my mind started to resurface. Abby was quiet, I think she was content just to snuggle next to me for a while, not that I'm complaining or anything. But those thoughts in my mind were getting louder. I knew I didn't just love Abby I was in love with Abby. Did she feel the same? Was I just a friend to her? I knew her former friend/father figure Thomas was my age when they first met, did she feel the same way about him when they first met? How many others were there before him? I didn't want to think bad of Abby, she was the single greatest thing to ever happen to me. But what if I was to become just her next friend her companion someone who looked out for her as I aged and she didn't, could I settle for that? The truth was I don't think I could make the transition from boyfriend to father figure, it just seemed to upsetting.

Come on Owen I thought to myself, you're not two minutes into your new life with dooming it already 'STOP IT' I told myself.

I hadn't notice but Abby had seen me in deep thought.

"You ok?" she asked gently.

"Sure, I'm fine" I lied.

"What were you thinking about?" She softly asked now facing me.

"Nothing really I'm fine" I was never good at hiding things.

"Come on spill, what's the matter? You were thinking about something I can tell" She said narrowing her eyes.

"How can you tell?"

"Owen when you've been around as long as I have you learn a thing or two, now spill"

The look on her face started to show concern as if she knew something wasn't right with me. I tried to explain.

"Ok, its just silly things that I've been thinking about, more so now we're together but nothing we have to talk about now"

I think she could tell I was lying, maybe my face was screaming out that I wanted the answers now but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Then she spoke.

"I don't want things hanging over us Owen. it's a fresh start for both of us so if some things are playing on your mind id rather we clear the air"

Her smile was infectious and made me smile back. She never let go of my hand as she looked deep into my eyes. 'Ok' I thought here we go.

"I guess I wanted to know what I meant to you, because I-"

I looked at her, her eyes were wide open but I couldn't help but notice she seemed confused, how was I going to get this out? I continued I had no choice now.

"You mean everything to me Abby you're perfect, but what am I to you?. I know you like me you even said you'd be my girlfriend but is that all? Do you want me to take over what Thomas was to you? Become a father figure to you when I get older? I don't think I can do that, I'm in love with you Abby"

There id said it. I couldn't help but lower my head in shame a little. I wasn't used to getting all mushy like that, actually I think it was the first time. Abby placed a finger under my chin and raised my head so our eyes met. A huge smile beamed across her beautiful face as she placed both hands on the sides of my face. She leaned in towards me and kissed me on the lips. She'd kissed me before but she was usually covered in blood but this kiss was different. It was intense and passionate, something id never experienced before. The moment ended all to quickly and when she finished kissing me she rested her forehead against mine her eyes closed.

"I love you too" she whispered.

I opened my eyes and waited to see if she would continue. She took a deep breath.

"Owen, you are nobodies replacement. I have never felt like this about anyone before. Thomas was a friend and I loved him but I've never been able to open my heart to anyone, not until I met you. I knew Thomas had strong feelings for me, he even asked me to turn him into a vampire years ago so we could stay together but I couldn't it wouldn't have been fair to him or to me. I think he became slightly bitter after that, things were never the same. A few times we talked about going our separate ways, I wanted him to try and have a normal life but he stayed with me. A part of me was happy he did, Id been alone for so long he was like a brother then a father to me. He didn't like me hanging around with you, he most likely thought I was replacing him but I wasn't. If I had told him the truth that I was falling for you or anyone else I'm not sure how he would have reacted."

She paused.

"I love you Owen, you're the one"

Tears had started to fall down Abby's cheeks, without hesitation I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. I stroked her hair as she tucked her head into my shoulder. We had both just unloaded a lot of built up emotion on one another and I think we both needed to take a break. Abby rubbed the tears from her eyes and quietly laughed to herself. I realised I was grinning ear to ear and must of looked rather like the Cheshire cat, I probably looked like id won first prize in something or looked like id won the lottery but none of that could compare to how I was feeling, not even close.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - DECISION

The train rolled into the station and we both climbed off and sat on a near by bench. We had roughly 15 minutes before our next train arrived in which time Abby would have to hide in her trunk before the sun came up. I noticed she seemed distracted as if she was in deep thought.

"You ok?" I asked concerned.

"You never asked about me turning you" she replied without even looking at me.

The truth was I had thought about it of course I had, it was something that both scared and excited me. On the one hand the thought of being like Abby was horrifying. Killing people and drinking their blood to survive and never being able to be in the sunlight again frightened me, yet being with Abby forever just as we were and never getting older made so much sense to me. Abby still wasn't looking at me as I answered.

"Do you want to turn me?"

Abby turned and looked at me, pain etched over her face.

"Owen it has to be your choice, your decision"

"I know, I want us to be together Abby but I -"

Abby cut me off by placing her finger to my lips.

"You don't want to be like me…. A monster"

A hurt nervous smile stretched across her face as she once again lowered her head and stared at her bare feet. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel upset. I took both her hands in mine.

"Look Abby, you are not a monster, not to me. Everything has happened so fast and the thought of becoming a vampire scares me -"

"I know Owen but -"

"Please Abby -"

Abby nodded her head and waited for me to continue.

"I want to be with you forever but the thought of killing people to survive frightens me, its just something I need to come to terms with in my head"

I could see the look on Abby's face that she understood my fears, she cuddle up to me and placed her head on my shoulder as she so often did.

"How long?" she quietly asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know" I whispered softly kissing the top of her head.

The train was due any moment so we sneaked into the men's restrooms and opened the trunk so Abby could hide inside. Just before she climbed inside she leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you" she declared.

"I love you too" I smiled back.

I closed the lid and fastened the lock. I tapped on the case to see if she was ok and got the response I was hoping for. I lifted the now heavier trunk by a handle on one end and unceremoniously dragged the trunk back to the bench. As I did the train arrived and I struggled on to it. I found an empty space and slid the trunk down in front of me. After a short time the conductor/ ticket collector came by. I showed my ticket and he asked if the trunk was mine. Nervously I nodded and he gave me a concerned look then carried on. Abby knocked from within side the trunk and by our planned out code I knew she was asking if everything was ok. I tapped back my response informing her everything was ok. I started to eat my sweets as I looked out of the window at the sun now coming up. It was then that it hit me, what was I waiting for really? If this was the last ever sunrise I saw it wouldn't bother me as much as growing old and eventually parting from Abby, the thought upset me. The hours of the day past one by one and my thoughts were of course about one thing only, Abby turning me. The thought of killing people still terrified me but so was the thought of losing Abby. 'COME ON OWEN YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DECIDED SO STOP PRATTING ABOUT that's it no more' I thought to myself. Everything put aside Abby was and will always be number one, that's all that mattered deep down. My decision was made and my path was now set. I would become a creature of the night, a vampire, a monster. Of course id never utter that last part to Abby, I knew she was ashamed of what she was and I promised to myself I would try my utmost to make her happy for as long as I could.

We were deep into Colorado I knew our eventual destination wasn't to far off. As the train pulled in I taped once more on the trunk letting Abby know we had arrived. The sun had not yet set and I knew id have to wait a short while before letting her out. I struggled once again with the heavy trunk pulling and heaving it off the train, I hoped Abby was ok inside. I made my way over to another bench on the station and sat down to catch my breath. The sun was setting in the distance and I couldn't help but be pulled into its brilliance. The colours were bright and warm as orange and red collided over the horizon. Sunsets had never bothered me before but knowing now that this was most likely my last made it special, it was an image I would have to confine to memory as It would be something I would never experienced again.

As the sun disappeared I noticed the train conductor standing on the platform, he looked over in my direction then turned and began helping some other people. Quick as a flash I undone the trunk and opened it. Abby jumped out like a spring and was sitting next to me on the bench.

"Hey" she said as she grabbed my arm and through it over her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry if it was uncomfortable that trunk is really heavy"

"You saying I'm fat Owen?" she cheekily asked gently punching me In the stomach.

"Of course not silly, its just the trunk is huge. If I was stronger It would be easier but then again maybe I should be more worried about getting one we both can fit in"

Abby pushed away from me and locked her eyes on mine.

"What are you saying?" she hesitantly asked.

"I think you know what I'm saying" I responded trying to hold back a grin.

"Oh Owen!"

Abby flung her arms around me and pulled me in close. Her grip was tight but I didn't care, seeing her this happy was all that mattered.

"Are you sure?" her face turning serious.

"I'm positive, I've made up my mind"

Abby stroked the side of my face and smiled.

"So do you have to bite me?" I asked not trying to sound scared.

"No Owen don't worry I don't have to bite you. That would turn you if you survived but it would be to dangerous, id have no control and might kill you"

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath.

"So how then?"

"Remember back home when you wanted to make a blood oath and cut you thumb?" she said looking suddenly ashamed at the memory of nearly attacking me.

How could I forget that. It was the first time I saw Abby for what she really was. It had taken real restraint from her not to attack me, unfortunately one of my neighbours paid the price for that restraint and Abby had attacked her instead. Of course cutting my thumb open to impress a girl wasn't my best move ever but how was I suppose to know she was a vampire. I nodded in Abby's direction and she continued.

"Well we basically do that, we'll both cut our hands and hold them together, the blood should mix and you should become like me"

"And that will work? How long till I change?" I asked still confused.

"I don't know, I've never done it before, I just figured it was probably a safer idea, If it does work it'll take a few hours I think"

"Ok, lets do it, is there anything else I should know?"

Abby looked at me and nodded.

"Two things first of all you need to know that because I'm the one who changed you there will always be a bond between us a strange connection. We will always be able to sense when the other is near"

I smiled coyly, that thought was ok with me I didn't plan on ever leaving Abby anyway.

"What's the second thing?" I asked.

"You will need to feed Owen, I'm sorry I know it wont be easy"

Abby's face was a picture of concern and I loved her for that.

"I understand, but when I cut my hand won't you lose control?"

"We do it quickly, We hold our hands together tight but at arms length. I'll find it hard but I'll hold on as long as I can, then I'll run and get away from you"

Abby looked as if she was just as afraid as I was. I nodded to her and pulled out my pocket knife from the inside of my jacket.

"Ok are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded once more and cut down the palm of my hand. I passed the blade to Abby and she did the same. It hurt for sure but I didn't want Abby to see that so I hid the pain the best I could. I stretched out my hand and so did she. Our palms came together and Abby turned away from me, obviously the smell of the blood must have been bad enough let alone the sight.

"Abby are you ok?"

She shook her head still not looking at me, it was clear she was struggling. The blood was dripping on the floor and It was then suddenly out of nowhere I notice Abby turn as if she had heard something. I too turned to see the train conductor standing just a few meters away looking at the two of us. Abby had already reacted, her face had changed and once again looked the way it did before that time in the basement. Her eyes had turned pale with a slight red ring around the edges and the veins in her face were clearly visible. She had most likely visually changed before the interruption but was hiding it from me either way she was standing right in front of the conductor and staring him down bloodied knife in hand.

The conductor clearly shook up by Abby's appearance backed away slowly when he heard the announcement that the train was leaving. Once gone Abby turned to me her face still vampiric in all its terror. She looked at my hand and blood which I was trying to conceal. Her head started to tilt to the side.

"NO" she said aloud.

Abby turned away and quickly ran for the exit. I shouted after her but she was gone. I quickly made my way into the restrooms and grabbed a load of tissue. I wrapped as much as I could around my hand and made my way out. Picking up the trunk I carried it to the exit and stood in the car park hoping id see Abby. At first I couldn't see her but as I looked out towards the woodland in the distance I saw her standing by a tree. I made my way over to her carefully but she seemed to look ok now. Her features were her own and she had that look of shame plastered all over her face once again.

"Owen I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, we should have waited till we were alone"

Her eyes locked on mine and I went over and hugged her tight.

"Its alright its over now"

"How do feel?" she asked.

"Not sure yet but I know it was the right decision"

**Author's Note; ****I hope you enjoyed it there's a lot more to come yet and I will try get them out as quick as I can. Thanks for reading and if you would like to respond please feel free**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - A NEW LIFE

I let go of Abby and started to take in our surroundings. To me it was clear, the train station car park led to a brightly lit town in one direction and a dark mountainous woodland in the other.

"What's our next move then?" I asked trying to sound upbeat.

"I have a safe house deep in the mountains where we can hide out" Abby answered.

I nodded as she picked up her trunk and carted it into the darkness of the woods. I followed closely trying not to trip or make any serious noise. As we continued I started to feel somewhat tired. We had been walking for roughly ten minutes and I knew I shouldn't be feeling this out of breath so soon. I called to Abby.

"Abby I've got to stop I'm out of breath, I'm sorry"

Abby stopped and looked at me very concerned. She ran to me and with one arm around my shoulders she sat me down on her trunk.

"Owen it's ok just take a deep breath"

I did as she said and as I was sitting there trying to catch my breath my left hand began to shake. Gently at first but it started to get more intense.

"I cant stop it Abby, is this normal?"

"I need to get you to the safe house quick" Abby informed me.

With that she picked me up and carried me at break neck speed on her back. It wasn't long before we arrived at the safe house. I say safe house it was more of a cabin or a shack even. We went inside and I collapsed on the one bed available. Abby lit the fire, more so for me than her and came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Its ok Owen you'll be ok" she reassured me.

She was stroking my head and wiping the sweat from my brow, I could see the concern across her face. I reached out with very little energy and placed my hand on the side of her face.

"So this is your safe house…I like it" I whispered trying to sound upbeat.

"I have quite a few spread out in different places, none of which are anything special but they do the job"

Abby could see that I didn't have much energy so she continued talking, most likely to try keep my mind occupied.

"You see Owen we cant spend too much time in one place. As the bodies start to pile up I always had to move on. But if you leave it a good amount of time say sixty/seventy years when everything is forgotten you can return to a former safe house, as long as its still there of course"

Abby let out a small nervous laugh. I too smiled and the concerned look spread even more so across Abby's face.

"I just wish there was more I could do Owen"

Tears started to fall down her face and as I went to wipe them my stomach suddenly tightened. I gripped my sides in pain both hands now shaking violently. I rolled to my side and made Abby move out of the way as I vomited. Abby grabbed the bin and I continued to be sick in that. The pain was now unbearable. I let out a scream.

"ABBY!"

Abby now fully crying grabbed me and held me tight to her. I was finding it hard to breath and as I was being held by Abby I started to go dizzy, just then as I was about to pass out I heard a whisper.

"I love you Owen"

I slowly came to and started to open my eyes. I couldn't see anything it was all to blurry but as things started to clear I saw her. Abby was looking down at me with a smile on her face. Her face, it was so beautiful I stroked her cheek softly and as I did she leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"How do you feel?" she instinctively asked.

"I don't know" I answered still getting my bearings.

I sat up and looked about the safe house. I could see a lot clearer now it was like suddenly everything was in high definition and the sound of the fire still burning was crackling like id never heard before. I turned and looked at Abby. I had never seen anything as stunning as her. I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair and the sensations I was feeling through my hand were incredible. I quickly ripped off the tissue still wrapped tightly around my hand and saw the cut from earlier was now completely gone. I gave out a quick chuckle and again looked at Abby.

"You've been out for over two hours its 1 am" She informed me.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise had it been that long?

"I'm just going to go get my trunk I left it down the hill, won't be two seconds" Abby said.

I nodded and she disappeared out of the door. I stood up and straight away felt different. I felt a surge of energy within my legs, something id never felt before. I felt better balanced all over like my senses were suddenly hyped up. Abby returned trunk in hand and ran over to me. As she hugged me I didn't feel the initial coldness from her body.

"Do I feel warmer now?" she giggled.

"Yeah" I said laughing.

"We're the same now, you wont feel the cold at all now like me"

As I continued chuckling to myself I felt a rumble in my stomach. Abby noticed my hand rub my stomach and she straight away knew what was wrong.

"You're starting to feel hungry aren't you?" she asked her smile fading.

I nodded again. I didn't expect to have to feed this quickly. Abby could go for a week without feeding if she had to but I guess my body wasn't used to the urge just yet.

"I know this is what you wanted to avoid Owen but you have no choice. Come on I'll go with you"

Abby grabbed my hand and we left the relative safety of the cabin and strolled out into the darkness of the forest.

"Wow Abby I can see clearly, its dark but its not if you know what I mean"

"Your senses have been enhanced Owen, not just your sight but everything. Come on"

I followed Abby down the mountain and she began to explain things to me.

"Our safe house is out of the way and pretty well hidden but its main advantage is its proximity to two near by towns. But just remember Owen no matter how well hid we wont be able to stay there for ever"

I didn't like hearing Abby talk like this. Sure I knew it was necessary to feed but she seemed to turn it in to some sort of hunt where humans were the game, it just made her sound very predatory. I really was not looking forward to this but it was the price I had to pay to be with Abby forever.

We were now by the edge of town still in the woodland but with a clear view of things. There was a large park area to the right and I could see Abby was eyeing it intensely.

"Over there" She told me.

We both manoeuvred still hidden by the trees and took up position. There was a young couple sitting on a swing set. They must have been in their early twenties and were holding hands. They reminded me of Abby and me in a small way, sitting together at night as we used to do back home on the jungle gym. We saw there was no one else about, Abby held my hand softly.

"Ready?" she whispered.

I shook my head, no I wasn't ready how could I be. This wasn't right I couldn't do this. Just then my stomach growled and felt a sharp pain. Abby noticed this too and she placed her hand on the side of my face.

"I'm sorry Owen"

With that she launched herself from behind at the unsuspecting couple. Going for the guy first she grabbed the back of his head and twisted quick and hard. As he fell to the floor the girl jumped up screaming. She was unable to get much out however as Abby had now pounced on her and was feeding from her neck. I stood in shock and as I watched and as I did I could feel a uncontrollable urge take over me. All I wanted was to feed, to quench my hunger. Abby looked up at me from the now dead girl, her face transformed and her eyes a pale white with red rims once again.

"FEED" she roared.

Her voice wasn't her own, it was deep and monstrous but I didn't care the urge to feed was too great. I ran to the guys lifeless body lying on the ground and bit at his neck. The feeling was incredible, my hunger was quenched and I felt full. I finished and looked over at Abby. Her features were back to normal and just then I realised how I must look. I jumped up and went over to the park slide. I caught my reflection slightly on the metal and I staggered back in horror.

"Its ok Owen it will pass and you'll be normal again"

My face was the same as Abby's was when she changed, I stood in shock. Abby ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"We have to go Owen we cant stay here"

With that she grabbed my arm and we fled back into the deep darkness of the mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - THE STORM

We were both running together back towards the cabin when I slowed to a walking pace. The guilt that now consumed me was dreadful, I hated myself for what I just did.

Thinking back I hadn't actually killed anyone, Abby had saved me from that task but it didn't make me feel any better. The fact was two people were now dead because of us… because of me. Abby slowed and noticed I was now walking.

"Owen are you ok? Sorry that was a stupid question"

Abby walked over to me and held my hand. Walking together we soon reached the cabin and made our way inside. We both cleaned ourselves up as we were covered in blood and sat on the bed together.

"Owen it will get easier I promise" she said her eyes locking on mine.

I think deep down I didn't want it to get easier, the thought of losing my humanity that way made me nervous.

"There has to be another way Abby, animal blood or what about that?"

"No I'm sorry Owen believe me I've tried everything I can think of, nothing works but human blood"

It wasn't what I wanted to hear but I didn't want Abby upset and my depressive attitude wasn't helping. I resolved to think about it on my own from now on I wouldn't bring Abby down anymore she didn't deserve it, of course she'd had to deal with these issues for a lot longer than me and the fact I was now able to spend eternity with her was something we needed to celebrate.

"Abby I haven't said thank you yet"

"What for?" she asked as she snuggled next to me.

"Turning me, making me like you so we can be together. I love you so much Abby you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

I noticed a single lonely tear pass down the side of Abby's cheek and she leaned over and kissed me.

"It was selfish of me to turn you" She whispered. "I couldn't bear to be apart from you Owen, you're everything to me I love you too"

We spent the next few minutes in each others arms in total bliss. Nothing outside in the real world mattered as long as I had Abby. It wasn't long till the sun came up. The cabin had only one window at the front which luckily had shutters but Abby decided to pin a sheet up just in case. We climbed on the bed and hid under the sheets. It was my first time sleeping as a vampire and wondered if id nod off in time before the sun rose. Abby assured me id fall into a deep sleep as soon as the sun began to rise. Abby snuggled into me and before we both fell asleep I couldn't help ask one final question.

"Abby"

"Yes Owen?"

"That night you came to my room back home and climbed into bed with me, why were you naked?"

There was a moment of silence as I waited for my answer. Then softly she spoke.

"I didn't want to get blood on your bed sheets"

"Your underwear had blood on them too?" I sneakily asked.

Again there was a moment of silence.

"No" Abby whispered.

I felt her give me a gentle punch to the chest and I knew I should stop with this line of inquiry. Needless to say I had a pretty large smile plastered across my face. Eventually though I don't know how long but I fell into the deepest sleep id ever had in my life.

I woke up to find Abby still laying next to me. She was looking straight at me and smiling. I thought to myself if I woke every time to see her amazing smile like this I would be more than content.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"I feel great, it was the best nights sleep I think I've ever had"

"Days sleep" she corrected me.

Of course days sleep, I needed to remember that. It was roughly 6pm it was still winter and the sun set pretty early. Abby put some clothes on and climbed out of bed, she looked out of the front door.

"Dam, I wanted to go into town and do something fun tonight" she said looking back at me.

"Why cant we?" I asked.

Abby opened the door fully and it was only then I noticed how bad the weather was. It was insane, the wind was blowing a gale and the rain was seriously intense. Just then thunder and lightning cracked loudly over head.

"Ok I see your point, but we don't feel the cold we can still go out" I suggested.

"You must be mad, I am not going out in that, I'll make a fire and we can just hangout here"

I know we didn't need a fire to stay warm but I think Abby liked the cosiness of an open fire, truth be told so did I but I wasn't going to say it to Abby in case she thought I was soft.

"I wish we had some music" I said.

"Sorry no electric up here but hang on"

Abby sprang to her trunk and looked inside. She removed all the bits and bobs from within. Mainly her beloved puzzles and such but then she held out a small object. I had no idea what it was.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something I've had for a very long time" she sadly confessed.

She gave an innocent smile, the kind Abby did all the time and began winding something on the object. The object was some kind of music box and as Abby placed it on the fireplace it began to play very soft gentle music. Abby held out her hand to me.

"Will you dance with me Owen?"

I smiled and jumped up to her. She placed both her arms around my shoulders and I held her by the waist. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, dancing wasn't something I practised on a regular basis. We softly circled around the room Abby by now had her head tucked into my shoulder I thought this was definitely better than going into town. But sure enough the music stopped and we both stood there in the middle of the room still holding one another. Abby slowly looked at me and as I gave her a smile she kissed me once again on the lips. The hours soon passed by but the storm however did not. The wind was still hammering the cabin and the thunder and rain was ever present. We talked about what we could do in town the next night, maybe find an arcade or something or go to the cinema perhaps. Slowly though the conversation turned to more serious things. Abby asked if I was hungry or not. I explained I felt ok and that I didn't need to feed tonight. I dreaded the thought of going through that again. I tried to change the subject.

"So explain this connection we now have to one another"

A faint smile curled in the corner of Abby's mouth.

"I don't know how it works Owen I just know its there. If we ever get separated we will know the second that one of us is again near, how near I again don't really know but its kind of like a radar, that's the best way I can describe it"

"Lets hope we never need to test it" I joked.

I wondered if Abby had ever experienced it herself before, I had to ask.

"Have you felt it before?, the radar I mean"

Abby's expression changed and not for the better. I wished I never asked now.

"Yes and no, its complicated"

I didn't want to push her so I just sat and waited to see if she wanted to continue.

"I've never turned anyone deliberately apart from you Owen but there has been accidents only a couple but they have happened. If I didn't kill someone id just fed on they would turn into a vampire like me. I know it sounds horrible but luckily they never lived long enough to track me down and enter my so called radar. But something else happened, I could sense when they died somehow. It was like my mind went clear it was really strange"

"Freaky, what about the person who turned you?" I asked instantly regretting it.

Abby had once shown me an image from her past. She had placed her hand on my face and id seen how she had been turned. It was one of the most scary things id ever witnessed. Abby was lying in a bed and a dark figure with rings on his hand basically attacked her. The figure pinned Abby to the floor and I felt a sharp pain in my own shoulder obviously where Abby had been bit. Abby looked at me the sadness in her face was clear for all to see.

"That was my Uncle Azrael, I never really met him until he came to visit the family. That very night he came into my room and started to hold me down"

Abby started crying and I grabbed her as quick as I could and held her tight.

"Its ok Abby you don't have to do this" I told her.

"I need to Owen. I didn't know what he was doing to me so I screamed out for my mother but no one came, he held his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming again. I couldn't fight back so I bit one of his fingers and he yelped in pain that's when it happened. Suddenly I felt him bite me on the shoulder and I screamed out again. My father burst into the room just in time and my uncle fled out of the window. My family tried to look after me but there was nothing they could do"

"Abby that's awful I'm so sorry" I said.

Abby still had tears in her eyes.

"I never saw my uncle again but I know he's still out there because I would have felt him if he had died"

Of course there would have been a connection between Abby and her uncle as he was the one who had turned her. Thinking of her uncle made me angry, for what he did to Abby I hated the very thought of him. But Abby wasn't finished.

"When I changed I didn't know what was happening to me. My family owned a plantation in South Carolina it was a different time back then and they thought the devil had somehow taken over me. I couldn't fight the urge for blood and ended up attacking one of the servants. I didn't know about infecting anyone back then but it was the first time I felt the connection, he must of died shortly after becoming a vampire because I felt it when he died. By that point of course I had run away and was on my own"

The thunder cracked again outside and it brought Abby out of her story. She looked at me as if she had been away somewhere and then curled up and rested her head on my lap. I tried to reassure her.

"Everything is going to be ok Abby I'm right here with you I'm not going anywhere, the storm will pass soon I promise"

**A/N: Hi everyone I hoped you enjoyed it, the whole Abby showing Owen how she was turned is a deleted scene in the movie which I saw on youtube so I thought id expand on that idea as it will play a major role in my story. Thanks again and please review and follow. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - DATE

The night soon passed and we both fell asleep in each others arms once again. Waking up the next night I wondered how long I could hold out before the hunger would inevitability take hold, I would just have to wait and see. Abby was still asleep and she looked so peaceful and innocent I didn't have the heart to wake her. The storm had thankfully now passed and I hoped we could both venture out somewhere as the cabin (as cosy as it was) was starting to get a little tedious. I saw Abby starting to stir so made my way back over to the bed and sat beside her and waited for her to wake. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey you" she yawned.

"Hey, sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

I nodded in her direction not able to stop the smile spread across my face. It was an automatic thing now, I see Abby I smile, I couldn't help it she made me feel happy she made me feel loved. I had heard people talk about being in love and the term butterflies was used more then once. Apparently it was a feeling you got. No one could ever really explain what it was for sure but they just said it was a feeling you got sometimes in your stomach. Well if that's the case I've got serious butterflies right now and it wasn't the first time around Abby either. Abby stretched out her arms and yawned out loud. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before jumping off the bed wearing only her underwear and a t-shirt. Abby approached her trunk and got some clothes out of it. She proceeded to undress and removed what little clothes she had on. My eyes were now as wide as they could be as I took in her naked body. Her skin was pale and immaculate like porcelain and her blonde hair cascaded down her back so perfectly I just stood there in complete ore of her beauty. Before Abby put anything new on to wear she turned and looked over her shoulder at me. Quickly I turned and faced the opposite direction embarrassment turning my cheeks bright red no doubt.

"So Owen what shall we do tonight?" she asked me.

I turned slowly to make sure she was decent and she giggled at my nervousness.

"I don't mind really, we could go into town and see what's about?" I suggested.

This idea put a smile on Abby's face and she jumped up at me wrapping her legs around my waist her arms round my neck. She didn't feel heavy but I just put that down to my new vampire strength.

"Cool it's a date" Abby declared.

We ran to the edge of town and once there we walked hand in hand. Traffic wasn't as busy as I thought it might be but then again it was eight at night and this was a small town. There were a few people about in the town centre though going in and out of bars and restaurants. I laughed to myself quietly thinking that none of these bars or restaurants would have the kind of drink both me and Abby would desire. That was a mistake, the thought of blood rushed through my head. Not now Owen I thought to myself. Abby squeezed my hand tight and pointed off into the distance.

"Look what I see" she sang nudging her hip into mine.

I looked over and saw it to be an arcade. Not like the arcade I used to visit back home this was huge in comparison. Abby now was pulling my arm and trying to skip in that direction.

"OK OK I'm coming" I told her.

We entered to loud music and bright lights everywhere. The place was jammed full of people playing machines and throwing basketballs into hoops etc. Abby started to look a little lost in the hustle and bustle of everything, I don't think she really liked a crowd so she hooked her arm through mine and held me close. After we played a couple of machines Abby suddenly got excited and punched my arm gently.

"Look over there Owen do you see it"

She let me go and ran over to a machine in the corner. It took me a moment but I soon recognised it 'Miss Pac-man' Abby tapped the machine in a flirtatious way.

"Do you remember?" she asked.

"How could I forget, we played this back home on our first date" I responded smiling.

"You taught me how to play it" Abby whispered in my ear.

I turned to face her the memory of that night flooding back to me. I whispered back.

"You ate some of my sweats to please me even though you knew you couldn't hold them down"

Abby had a shy smile curl up in the corner of her mouth as she so often did. Our eyes never parted and she placed her arms round my neck as we kissed.

We played a few for games and as we were walking about I noticed a photo booth. I remembered the photos of Abby and Thomas from years ago and wasn't sure if suggesting that we have our picture taken was a good idea. Abby must have noticed it too.

"Lets have a photo taken" She suggested.

"Yeah ok" I answered.

We jumped into the booth and before putting any change in the machine I spoke up.

"This is a little weird, its like the photos of you and Thomas"

"No its not" she replied.

Abby jumped up from her seat and sat on my lap. After putting some change in the slot we sat and waited, just as the flash was about to go off Abby turned to face me and kissed me on the lips. She didn't break until the very last picture when we both smiled together Abby with her arms around me. Jumping out of the booth and waiting for the photos to emerge we said nothing to each other, we just stood there holding hands and smiling ridiculously at each other. The photos finally popped out and we both eagerly looked at them. They were really good, the first three were of course the two of us making out which made us both giggle together but the fourth and last photo was the one which made me smile, it made us look like a real couple. Abby looked so pretty in it.

"See I told you its not like the photos of me and Thomas" Abby said as she hooked her arm around mine grinning from ear to ear.

It wasn't long before the arcade would have to shut and truth be told I think we were both a little played out on arcade games for one night. As we leaving I quickly picked up an empty book for writing in and a couple of pens that were for sale. I had been thinking of writing down my thoughts and experiences in it like a diary, so much was happening to me I figured why not. After leaving we made our way down the street I noticed a cinema.

"Hey we could always go there and see a film another night" I suggested.

"Great idea I love movies" Abby answered.

The night was perfect, Abby was perfect and as the two of us strolled hand in hand down the street I didn't think anything could possibly ruin this amazing feeling…or so I thought.

Abby immediately knew what was wrong and tried to comfort me, she pulled me to the side of the street and out of view of other people still walking about.

"Owen I'm sorry you have to feed"

"No, this night was perfect, we we're enjoying ourselves I don't want to ruin it" I said still holding my gut.

"It was perfect Owen and I really enjoyed it too but we don't have a choice. Listen to me we're going to have many more perfect nights together you just wait and see but this is something you cant avoid"

"Its only been two days I thought id be able to last longer then that" I asked her.

"You will eventually but your body is still adapting, come on I'll help you" Abby told me with nothing but concern in her voice.

We were in a back alley and Abby noticed a man approaching. He was on his own and looked slightly drunk. We were out of sight from anyone when she gave me a serious look which didn't need translating. As quick as a flash Abby had jumped on the back of the drunken man and was wrestling him to the ground. Her full demonic features were now exposed and she gave out a strange scream like noise as the man fell to the floor. She looked up at me her face covered in blood.

"Owen feed, please" she snarled in a deep voice.

I looked at her still disgusted in what she was doing but I couldn't resist. I felt my heart beat quicken and my breathing intensified. I wanted to feed so bad nothing was going to stop me. I pounced on the guy and fed from his neck ripping away at his flesh as I held him down. Abby sat on the floor next to us with her knees tucked in to her chest. I looked up at her the blood dripping out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Abby" I said in a strange deep voice that wasn't my own.

Abby looked at me concerned and crawled over to me.

"Its ok Owen I don't want you to"

With that she snapped the guys neck quickly. She placed her hand on my face and looked at me with such loving eyes I almost forgot what I just did.

We left the scene and ran for the cabin. Was it wrong I didn't feel as guilty as I did the first time I fed on someone. Don't get me wrong I still felt terrible but I was dealing with it better, or that was the way I felt anyway. Abby had attacked the guy and finished it again, I was no where near ready to do that yet.

We soon reached the cabin and Abby and I sat together on the one leather arm chair available. It was a bit tatty but comfortable none the less. After cleaning ourselves up Abby began stroking my arm as we sat together.

"Thank you Abby" I whispered.

"What for?" She asked me.

"Helping me again, I'm just not ready to attack someone yet" I whispered again as Abby rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you Owen, I love you"

I stroked her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, we kissed and unlike the times before this time we didn't break. It was passionate and intense and I could hear Abby breathing heavy and moaning slightly to herself. My hands were on each side of her face as our tongues slowly began to probe one another's and I felt her fingers begin to feel and dig into my chest. Suddenly I began to feel a little too excited if you know what I mean and lost my nerve. I broke away from Abby with a stupid nervous laugh. I really felt pathetic. I don't know what Abby must have thought of me but she said nothing and just curled to me again my arm around her and her head on my shoulder.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, there is still a lot more to come I've barely scratched the surface of this story so I hope you stick with me. Again reviews are always appreciated. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - WIRELESS

The next day soon passed and I once again woke to find Abby curled up next to me. Waking up next to her like this each night always made me feel happier. Abby was soon awake herself and was cuddling tight up against me. The memory of the previous night came back to me and I remembered losing my nerve, I hope Abby didn't think less of me.

We both got up and got changed and Abby asked me if I wanted to go into town with her quickly, she had seen a cheap wireless radio for sale and wanted to pick it up because her old one had broken back in Los Alamos. I initially said yes but remembered about the Diary I was planning on starting. I had the plain notebook and pens now and with Abby nipping out it would give me the perfect opportunity to write some stuff down. I joked about making sure the radio came with batteries as we didn't exactly have any power outlets, Abby gave me a sarcastic smirk as she left. As I was about to grab for the notebook however Abby came running back in to the cabin and flung her arms around me and kissed me passionately, I was a little startled at first but soon I was relaxing into the kiss. After a few moments she broke away and walked out the front door not even turning back to look at me. I stood there for a few seconds just smiling to myself. What was it I was going to do? I thought to myself.

"Diary!" I said out loud.

I picked up the notebook and a pen and sat in the old leather chair. It wasn't the best lit cabin the world but my sight was so much improved these days I didn't really need it to be. The flames from the fireplace produced the only real light but of course the cosiness is what Abby liked best. I started to put down some of my thoughts and before longed I had filled a number of pages. I had decided to start from the first time I met Abby, my life had sucked up to that point so I guess it made sense to begin there. I noted how strange I initially thought she was and how she blurted out that we couldn't be friends, I think I called her an idiot or something under my breath. I wrote down how she joined me on the climbing frame the next night and I let her borrow my Rubik's Cube, I hoped more than expected she might want to be friends with me after that. I jotted down how she was starting to make me feel even in those early days and how I wanted to be with her. Everything came pouring out, our first date and Abby being sick in the car park because she ate one of my sweets so not to hurt my feelings, when she climbed into my bed and agreed to go steady with me, I even wrote down the fear I had when I first found out what she really was and how it passed when I realised how special she was to me.

I decided that was enough for tonight, id add a little hear and there when I could but it felt good to get some of those memories down on paper.

Abby soon returned with a couple of bags in each hand.

"Been busy?" I asked.

"Just a couple of things" she answered smiling.

Abby got the small wireless out of one of the bags and opened up a pack of batteries. As she was fiddling with it when I noticed something else she had picked up in one of the other bags. On closer examination I realised what it was, it was a paraffin lamp.

"This would of come in handy earlier" I joked.

"Why?" she asked still fiddling with her new radio.

"Oh nothing I was just writing some stuff down in my new diary and the light would of come in handy, not that I really needed it"

Abby placed her radio down on the side and looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Let me see what you wrote then" she purred.

"You must be joking, no chance" I declared.

Abby made a sad face in the hope I would relent.

"Pleeeeeease" she said slowly stepping towards me.

"I'm sorry Abby maybe one day but not yet"

Abby glanced about the room and saw the notebook on the side. She looked back at me and the mischievous smile returned.

"Don't even think about it Abby" I said now smiling myself.

"Don't worry id never invade your privacy like that but I hope one day you'll let me see it"

We grinned at each other and Abby went back to her radio. Once she had it all tuned in we sat together on the bed listening.

"So why did you want this for?" I asked her.

"Mainly for local news and stuff, it can come in really handy, plus a bit of entertainment never hurts" she answered nudging me.

It wasn't long before the news started to filter through.

'_A second animal attack in as many days has local authorities worried, police are asking for any witnesses as a third victim, a man in his mid thirties was discovered in a back street early today…..'_

Abby switched it off and looked at me.

"They know its not an animal attack they just tell people that to keep them calm" Abby told me.

"How do they know its not an animal attack?" I asked.

"I snapped their necks Owen, all of them, they might not know what we are but they know it must have been a human, its just too clinical for an animal"

I understood what Abby meant, things were starting to get a little worrying. Perhaps we needed to think about moving on somewhere else but I'm sure Abby had already thought about that.

"Do you think we'll need to leave?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we need to just yet. The cabin is hid pretty well and we're well out of the way from anyone. I think its best to stay away from town though, there's another town over the mountain called Clarkesview it's a little further away but nothing we cant handle" she announced.

The truth was as basic and run down as the cabin was it was starting to feel like home in a strange way. I knew we couldn't stay here forever, Abby had been moving from one place to another all her life it was just something we couldn't avoid. I got the lamp going and hung it from a hook in the ceiling. Abby smiled as our cabin lit up for the first time.

"Makes it feel more homely doesn't it" Abby said.

"Yeah I guess it does" I answered smiling.

I sat down on the bed next to Abby and took hold of her hand.

"I suppose we wont be going to cinema tonight then?" I chuckled.

"Best not, I did notice a few more police cars about when I was there earlier, maybe we can see if there's one in Clarkesview tomorrow"

Abby's face lit up at the idea and I could tell she really wanted to go. I nodded.

"Another date huh? You must really like me" I joked.

"Who said I was going with you" she teased.

We curled up together on the bed joyfully smiling at one another and soon forgot all about the announcement on the radio and prospect of having to leave.

**A/N: This chapter was a little more difficult to put down mainly because it was New Years Eve last night (Happy New Year Everyone) and my body is still trying to recover but I think I got there in the end. Again please review/follow** **it inspires me to keep going, Thanks once again.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 - CONFIDENCE

The next night came quickly enough, Abby was all keen to get to Clarkesview and check it out. We left the cabin and headed north deeper into the forest. Abby led the way and I followed close behind trying to keep up. It didn't take us as long as I thought to reach the town and straight away we noticed how much larger it was. I could see Abby's expression and noticed she seemed a little nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like big towns, too many people" she answered with a nervous chuckle.

One thing I learnt early on about Abby is that she prefers quiet places and not being noticed, like back home in Los Alamos.

I grabbed her hand and we walked down the hill towards town. Walking through the town centre hand in hand we passed a bunch of women standing in the street. They were wearing very little and looked frozen.

"Hey handsome" one of the woman said as I passed.

I felt a little shy and raised a hand as if to say hi back but Abby slammed it back down to my side and gave the woman a vicious glare that only Abby could. The women all started laughing and Abby pulled me away.

"Tart's" Abby said to herself.

"They were hookers weren't they?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" Abby sarcastically asked.

Abby looked annoyed and I thought it was probably best to change the subject. Thankfully though I spotted something over to left of us, a cinema.

"Cool look" I said pointing towards it.

Abby's face changed and once again lit up. She looked back at me with a smile that was infectious. She pulled me over towards the cinema and we looked to see what was playing and what times they were on. We were to young for a couple of the films showing but Superman 3 was playing in about twenty minutes and straight away I knew I wanted to see it but did Abby like that sort of thing.

"What would you like to watch?" Abby asked all excited.

"I don't mind, I wouldn't mind seeing Superman 3" I replied.

"Cool me too, what were the first two like?" she asked me.

"You haven't seen Superman?"

"No I've read some comics but never seen the film"

"Oh its good its really good they both are" I told her.

I explained some of the story to Abby and she seemed really enthused.

"Have you not been to the cinema in a while?" I asked her.

Abby shook her head sadly and I hugged her to try and cheer her up.

"You're really going to enjoy this" I told her.

We went in and paid and even though we were a little early we sat at the very back holding each others hands. As people started coming in and the room started to fill the trailers began and I looked at Abby who was in complete ore of the screen and smiling widely. The movie began and we relaxed into the film. As we continued watching I noticed a young couple to the right of us. They were making out and if the film had ended right then I doubt they would have noticed. Abby noticed them too and giggled to me quietly. The expression 'get a room' came to mind but I didn't say it. I wondered if I should be acting the same way and trying to make out with Abby, she was my girlfriend after all and that's what you're supposed to do right? I decided against it in the end, Abby hadn't been to the movies in a long time and I wanted her to enjoy the film, we could make out at anytime. The movie ended and as we left and walked outside I tried to explain to Abby how it wasn't as good as the first two However Abby told me she had loved it and hoped a fourth would be made soon so we could go see that too. Abby wanted to go back to the cabin, I think she'd had enough of being in a crowd for one night however I still had a little money left over and thought of an idea.

"Wait right here" I told her.

Abby nodded looking a little confused as I ran across the street into a near by shop. They were soon closing but luckily I still had a few minutes. I didn't know what size Abby was exactly but I remembered her wearing one of my mothers dresses back home one night and she looked so happy so I guessed a slightly smaller size would be ok. I looked at some of the dresses and most were well out of my price range. I was about to give up when I saw a cream coloured dress which I could just afford. I purchased it and went back to join Abby.

"What did you get?" Abby asked noticing the bag.

"I'll show you when we get back" I said trying to hide a smile.

Abby smiled and we made our way back to the Cabin. Once we were back Abby lit the lamp and started the fire. She turned on her radio and found music we both liked.

"Thanks for tonight" she said sitting on the bed.

"Don't thank me yet" I announced handing her the bag.

Abby smiled and opened the bag. Her mouth opened in shock as she pulled the Dress out and stood up to get a good look at it.

"Owen you shouldn't have" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I just hope it fits" I told her.

Just then Abby removed the trousers and t-shirt she was wearing and I turned and looked away, it was the gentlemanly thing to do I thought to myself .

"Owen its lovely"

I turned back and saw Abby twirling in her new cream dress. She had a beaming smile and looked absolutely amazing. She jumped over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you I love it, I love you" she said.

"You look beautiful" I told her.

Our eyes met and they didn't move. Abby placed her hands on my face and she kissed me. The music was still playing in the background as the kiss began to intensify. Abby was pulling me in to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist. As our tongues met I felt Abby's hands start to rub my thighs. I began to get nervous and scared again, I pulled back and looked away from Abby.

"Sorry" I said

"What's wrong Owen? Its not me is it?" she asked nervously.

"NO, its just I don't really know what I'm doing I'm a little nervous"

Abby took hold of my hand and looked straight at me.

"I'm nervous too" she whispered.

"You are?" I asked a little surprised.

"Of course I am I've never done this before either, but I want to with you Owen"

Abby had a nervous smile curl up in the corner of her mouth and I stroked her cheek as we began to kiss again. We manoeuvred so we were lying down next to each other on the bed. Abby began to take my t-shirt off and once removed she ran her hands down my chest.

"Can we get under the covers?" I asked

Abby smiled and nodded and as we climbed under the sheets Abby removed her dress along with her underwear. Clumsily I did the same and we kissed again our bodies rubbing together naked. I ran my hand down Abby's side and as her breathing became heavier I felt how soft her skin was. She hooked one of her legs around my side and stopped kissing me.

"You Ok?" she whispered.

I nodded, I was still pretty nervous but I was enjoying this too much to stop now. The more we continued the hotter I was getting. I wasn't just kissing Abby on the lips now but all over. She was moaning slightly to herself and I knew she was enjoying it. Eventually I rolled so I was fully on top of her. I looked into her eyes and she into mine. I had to find the confidence to carry on I didn't want to stop. I felt Abby's hand gently take hold of me as she guided me inside of her. The sensation was unbelievable and I watched as Abby closed her eyes and gasped with pleasure as I began thrusting back and forth.

"Slowly" Abby whispered her eyes never leaving mine.

I nodded and kissed her passionately. Abby was moaning louder now with enjoyment and I began to speed up slightly I couldn't help it. I too started to moan it felt incredible. Abby was holding my back tighter and tighter her fingers digging in.

"OWEN" Abby called out loud unable to control herself.

I felt the pressure building up within me and then finally release. I let out a final satisfied moan and collapsed gently on top of Abby. I was breathing heavy as I looked deep into Abby's eyes.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

After a few moments we both began to smile and giggle at the same time and I slowly rolled off of her. Laying next to her on the bed Abby tucked her head under my shoulder and slowly stroked my chest with her fingers. I was so happy.

"You ok?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Better then ok, I think this is the happiest I've ever felt" she announced.

"Me too" I replied.

I thought to myself that id never be nervous about anything ever again and that was all because of Abby, I had lost my virginity to the most amazing beautiful girl in the world, nothing could ruin this moment. I was filled for the first time with a feeling that I had rarely ever felt before….Confidence.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted it to end on a happy note but didn't want it to get too graphic with everything but I think I found a good balance. I will try get the next chapter up asap. Thanks again and please review/follow etc. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 - CLEARING MY HEAD

I woke up first again the next night. The events of the previous night instantly flooded back to me. This was the happiest I'd ever felt in my life and I turned to look at the girl responsible for it all…Abby. I stroked her face gently trying not to wake her but as my hand touched her cheek she smiled widely her eyes still shut.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I whispered to her.

"That's ok I like when you wake me like that"

We both cuddled up to each other neither of us wanting to get up out of bed. We both knew we couldn't stay like this all night however especially as I was starting to feel that upsetting feeling I got as I realised I was getting hungry.

"Dam, I think I'm going to have to feed Abby" I announced.

"Its ok Owen me too, it will be alright" she reassured me.

The more I thought about feeding the louder the thought was getting in my head. I think Abby noticed it too and she got up and got dressed. I followed suit and saw my diary on the side so I went over and picked it up. I figured if anything writing some stuff down might take my mind off this intense hunger for blood I was feeling.

I wrote quite a lot actually it just poured out of me. Everything came out from Abby turning me at the train station, the sheer torture I felt when it finally happened and I became a vampire like her, the guilt and terrible disgust at myself at feeding for the first time. Then in complete contrast all the good things that have happened. Being here in the cabin together, dancing to Abby's music box, going on a date, the cinema and of course last night when we were together. Everything I put down on paper was from the heart and how I felt about everything that had happened to me in so short a time. However the hunger was still there, gripping my stomach just like before. I decided to write down how it felt and how it made me feel, why not I thought to myself I might as well. Abby was good enough to give me some alone time when she saw me writing in my diary, she just fiddled with her wireless radio quietly. When id finished I placed the diary back on the side and Abby gave a sneaky smile as if to say 'I'll see it one day'.

We soon left the quiet of the cabin Abby once again taking the lead. As we approached Clarkesville from the darkness of the forest we instantly spotted a parked police car.

"We need to be careful Owen its starting to get risky" Abby informed me.

I nodded in agreement and we avoided the police car and made our way into town. It was the usual story, back ally somewhere only this time Abby spotted what looked like a homeless person. The idea didn't appeal to me much but what was I suppose to do find someone else because this guy looked scruffy? Stop being ridiculous Owen I thought to myself. Abby wasted no time and sprang at the homeless guy. He didn't put up much of a fight and Abby was slightly quieter in her attack than she had previously been. A few times before she had let off a shriek type noise as she attacked her victims it wasn't something you forgot lightly. Abby fed quickly and looked up at me, I didn't even notice her vampire features I was too hungry. I jumped down and fed also quenching my hunger the second the blood touched my lips. Like clockwork the guilt immediately arrived but this time it was different. Usually id feel guilty about feeding and having known someone just died because of me but not this time. I actually felt guilty because once again Abby had done all the work and I just fed afterwards like a small child being looked after. I felt useless but that didn't mean I was ready to kill far from it. Abby snapped the homeless guys neck and took my hand and we left the scene quickly and headed back to the safety of the cabin.

Once back Abby washed her face in the sink and I sat in the old leather chair.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked me as she cleaned herself.

"The hungers gone but I'm not sure I feel better" I gloomily answered.

"Owen your guilt will never fully disappear, it hasn't with me after all these years but you do get used to it. I know that doesn't help much" Abby said with a nervous smile on her face.

I loved how she was always trying to make me feel better, the fact that after all these years Abby still felt guilty when she took a life made me less worried about losing my humanity, it wouldn't be easy that was obvious but it was something. I stood up and joined Abby by the sink.

"Instead of feeling guilty about that guy dying, which I do, I actually felt more guilty about always relying on you to feed me, is that wrong?" I asked her.

"No, you're just being Owen, that's why I love you"

Abby hugged me and I decided id best clean myself up. I know Abby was trying to make me feel better but I still felt useless. What was I to do though kill? I wasn't stupid I knew eventually id have to do it. I needed to clear my head.

"I'm just going for a walk" I told Abby.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"No I wont be long I just want to get some air"

Abby nodded to me and I could see she was worried about me, I loved her for that.

I made my way back to Clarkesview. Stupid thing to do I know, Abby wouldn't like it if she knew what I was doing but I wanted to get lost in a crowd and just forget everything for a little while. I sat on an empty bench near the town centre and watched as people went about their normal everyday business. I began to miss Abby though and realised this was a waste of time when I heard a faint scream in the distance. It came from behind me and the fact no one else heard it must have down to my enhanced vampire hearing. I jumped up and slowly walked in the direction I heard the scream. The closer I walked that way the more I heard scuffling, as if a struggle was taking place. I was now out of sight from anyone and thought just how many back alley streets id have to visit in one night?. I eventually saw what was happening though and the sight I was witnessing shocked me. A large rough looking guy was attacking a young girl, she looked like she was in her late teens maybe early twenties and the guy was trying to tear off her clothes. The girl was struggling trying to fight back but wasn't strong enough to fend off the guy. I couldn't just leave the girl to suffer and I felt primal rage start to build up inside me. I wasn't hungry id already fed earlier but I felt myself change into my monstrous form. Without thinking I launched myself on the back of the attacker. How do you snap a guys neck? Do you just twist? I wish Abby had shown me now. It didn't matter the urge for blood had taken over and I tore at the guys neck with my teeth unable to stop myself. He tried to fight back but I was too strong for him. I was a wild animal that's the only way I can explain it. He fell to the floor and I could feel the strength leave his body as I continued to feed. I looked up at the girl still cowering against the wall and I stood up and wiped my face. Her clothes were half hanging off and she was shaking in fear.

"I wont hurt you I was just trying to help" I said trying to reassure her.

"What the fuck are you?" she cried.

"My names Owen"

"No I said what are you?" she cried out again terrified.

I took a step back and lowered my head, I decided it was just best if I left and got the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry" I said as walked past the girl.

As I walked back out of the alley trying to wipe the blood off my face a figured appeared directly ahead of me.

"You forgot something Owen" the figure said.

Straight away I recognised the voice it was Abby. I ran to her and hugged her as tears began streaming down my face uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around me tight.

"How did you know I was here?" I sobbed.

"I'll always look out for you Owen you know that. Now come on you have forgotten something"

"What?" I asked.

"You need to finish him come on I'll show you"

I had completely forgotten that. If Abby hadn't been hear to remind me I would have accidentally created another vampire. We walked back to the body, the girl was curled up on the floor petrified. Why hadn't she run away? Abby showed me what to do and because I was still hyped up after everything that id done it didn't really bother me snapping this guys neck the thought of another vampire running around was a lot more horrifying. I gripped the guy around his head and neck just like Abby showed me and twisted quick and hard. So that was it, my first kill. So much for feeling guilty earlier that was nothing compared to what I just did, but funnily enough I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would. Was it because I was trying to help someone and this guy deserved everything that came to him. No I cant think like that, but what he was trying to do to that girl was worse then what I did, or so I told myself. Abby had noticed the girl cowering on the floor.

"We cant let her live Owen she's seen us"

"No Abby we cant kill her" I demanded.

"We have no choice" she responded.

"What's she going to do tell the police a vampire helped her? They'll just laugh at her" I protested.

Suddenly a faint whisper emanated from the girl still curled up on the floor.

"Th-thank you" she said.

Abby turned to face her sharply, surprise was etched over her face. I slowly approached the girl.

"What's your name?" I gently asked her.

The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at me fear still clearly present in her face.

"Its ok we wont hurt you, what's your name? I asked again.

"Catherine, Cat" she answered.

"Hello Cat my names Owen and this is Abby. I'm sorry if I scared you I was only trying to help"

Cat nodded slowly to indicate she understood. I could feel Abby was getting nervous behind me.

"Are you really a vampire?" Cat asked.

"She heard us talking" Abby interrupted.

I looked at Cat and tried my best not to scare her even more so. I could feel Abby's eyes start to roll as I continued speaking.

"Yes we are, but like I said we're not going to hurt you I promise"

I could tell Abby had just about had enough of this.

"Owen lets just get out of here we cant stay here anymore" she pleaded.

"Abby I'm not just leaving her" I argued.

Cat started to get to her feet slowly keeping a safe distance from us.

"I- I wont say anything, no one would believe someone like me anyway" she nervously said.

"What do you mean?" Abby abruptly asked.

"A hooker, druggy take your pick" Cat said looking down at the ground.

"That's it Owen we have to get out of her NOW" Abby yelled grabbing my arm.

"Wait, Cat can you meet us tomorrow night at 9, outside the cinema?"

"Why?" Cat asked nervously.

"We can help you, will you be there?" I asked.

Cat slowly nodded her head and I told her to get somewhere safe. She ran back out of the alley her clothes still half torn. Abby was getting angry and we fled as quickly as we could back to the cabin. Once we arrived back I could tell Abby was clearly annoyed.

"What are you thinking Owen? You disappear to town without telling me you attack someone and now you want to make friends with a hooker. We cant stay here anymore we need to leave first thing tomorrow night"

"Abby listen she can help us. She's older than us too that can be useful" I argued.

"We don't need her" Abby said shaking her head.

"You've had caretakers, people who watched out for you before like Thomas. If it wasn't for the fact he was older you would never have been able to get the apartment next to me. We would never have met" I sadly told her.

Abby looked at me, she knew I was right. The fact was we needed an adult if we intended to rent somewhere to stay. We couldn't rely on Abby's safe houses forever.

I walked over to Abby and held her in my arms.

"Everything will be ok Abby" I whispered to her.

"I hope so" she softly replied.

**A/N: The 'Cat' character is a work in progress, I know some people wont like her but I have one or two ideas in my head so bear with me. Once again thank you your reviews/follows are always appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 - OLD FRIENDS

I woke up the next night to find Abby wasn't next to me like normal. I looked about the room and saw her sitting in the old leather chair her wireless radio in her hands.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

Abby simply shook her head slowly, this couldn't be good I thought to myself.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Both bodies have been found its all over the news Owen. The police will be everywhere we shouldn't go back into town, lets just leave" Abby pleaded.

"Abby we talked about this. Even if we manage to get to another safe house of yours its only a matter of time before we have to move on again. We should keep the safe houses for emergencies. Having Cat come with us is a good idea surely you see that?"

Abby lowered her head and nodded in agreement. We still had a while before 9pm came around so I went and sat next to Abby on the old leather chair and she curled up to me.

"How many caretakers or friends have you had Abby?" I asked bluntly.

She didn't answer straight away, maybe this topic made Abby feel uncomfortable, then she softly answered.

"Just two"

"Tell me about them" I urged her.

"Well you know about Thomas. I met him in the early 1920's, he was our age back then. He had been in an orphanage nearly all his life and was being picked on pretty badly, not just by some of the other children but some of his carers too. I found him one night in the street, he had run away and was freezing. At first he caught my interest because he seemed an easy target to feed on but I suddenly felt sorry for him. Instead of killing him I talked to him. He told me he wanted revenge against one carer in particular who had been really nasty to him. I agreed to help him if he kept my secret and when he found out what I was he didn't seem as scared as I thought he would. I told him I had somewhere safe he could stay and he came with me. After taking revenge on the carer for Thomas the next night he wanted to leave with me, I'm glad he did I really wanted a friend"

Abby smiled to herself at the memory of Thomas, it was a sad smile but I knew she missed her friend.

"So you were together all that time?" I asked.

"Yeah, like I told you before I knew he had started to harbour romantic feelings for me, but they were feelings I couldn't share, he was more like a brother then father to me. He was never comfortable with me killing, he believed it could be done more humanely and if the bodies were properly hid we could stay in one place longer, that's why he started to kill and collect blood for me"

Abby's expression was somewhat sad yet proud of what her friend used to do for her. I guess having someone else do all the dirty work out of sight and out of mind so to speak made things a lot easier. I asked Abby about the other person, she said there had been two.

"Jane" she simply said a smile starting to form.

I smiled back at Abby and waited for her to continue.

"She was the first person I trusted ever since I became a vampire that is. Up until that point I had always been alone. I never trusted my secret with anyone if someone did discover it I would either flee or…"

Abby raised her shoulders and hands and I knew she meant kill them. She carried on.

"It was in the early 1800's or there about's, I was walking in a small town one night when I saw a lady thrown from an inn. The owner of the place was shouting at her accusing her of being a thief as she tried to pick herself up off the cold floor. She noticed me standing there and said something funny which made me laugh. I have often tried to remember what she said exactly but I've never been able to. Anyway it was the first time I had laughed in god knows when, it felt good to laugh. I helped her up and she automatically assumed I was a homeless child, there were quite a few of those back then. It turned out in the end she WAS a thief and not a very good one. I would meet up with Jane most nights, she treated me like a little sister at first. One night she got in over her head and I had to save her. Finding out what I was wasn't easy but when she knew id never hurt her she eventually came round to the idea and honestly cared for me. She became a mother figure to me in the end but eventually as time went on she got sick and passed away. It was one of the saddest times of my life losing Jane, she was my first real friend"

Abby stared at the fireplace as if she was lost in a trance. I put my arm around her and hugged her tight. She responded and hugged me back. I hated seeing Abby sad like this but it made me think of how long she had lived and all the adventures she must have gone through. I spoke up.

"I wish we would have met sooner that way you would never have felt alone" I told her.

"I have you now Owen, I'm never losing you" she whispered to me.

Abby stood up and put out her arm for me to take. I gripped her hand and she pulled me up from the chair.

"Times getting on we should think about heading to Clarkesview if we're going to meet her" Abby announced.

I smiled and grabbed Abby, my hands were one each side of her face and I kissed her passionately. After breaking away Abby looked a little stunned and took a moment to get her bearings. We held hands and headed out of the door.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is not as long its just moving the story forward a bit. Thank you for all the kind words it really has inspired me to keep going.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 - CAT

We reached Clarkesview just before 9pm. I realised this would be the last time we visited this town it was getting to risky for the two of us. We reached the town centre and saw the cinema in the distance. Cat was already standing outside looking both left and right to try and spot us. She still looked rather scared, her life must be a real mess for her to be here waiting to meet two vampires.

"Well I was wrong, I didn't think she would show" Abby admitted out loud.

I smiled and we walked over towards Cat. When she spotted us you could tell how nervous she was, she took a step backwards and tried to give us a faint smile but it couldn't hide the fear she was obviously feeling. I was just glad she showed up.

"Hey Cat" I said as nicely as I could.

"Hey" she replied quietly.

Abby just smiled at Cat, that same nervous smile id seen so many times from her, I knew she was trying her best. We went and sat on a bench as the crowds of people passed back and forth around us.

"I'm glad you came I wasn't sure if you would" I told Cat.

"I nearly didn't, I didn't get much sleep last night, actually I didn't get any sleep last night" she admitted.

I smiled with a slight chuckle and noticed Abby smiling too, hopefully she was starting to come round to the idea.

"I guess you're wondering what we want to talk to you about?" I asked Cat.

She simply nodded gently still clearly unsure about us. I decided to just go for it.

"You said you were a hooker and a druggy, I don't want to be rude but do you like being like that?" I asked her bluntly.

"Of course not but its not like I had much of a choice" she explained.

I looked at Abby and she took my hand before speaking up for the first time.

"We can help you, you don't have to do anything like that again, if that's what you want?" Abby said looking straight at Cat.

Cat looked at the floor in front of her and didn't say anything for a short while. I looked at Abby a bit confused and Abby instructed me to wait and give her a moment. Cat finally looked up and at us both.

"Those animal attacks everyone's talking about, its you two isn't it? How do I know you wont hurt me?" Cat sadly asked.

I tried to explain it the best way I could.

"Yes it is, we don't want to hurt anyone but we need blood to survive. Listen when I first found out what Abby was I was scared and didn't know what to do but eventually I knew she would never hurt me, I trusted her and you can trust us".

"Come with us" Abby suggested to Cat.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"You can help us and we can help you" I said.

"How? I cant afford to just pick up and leave, I cant even afford to put petrol in my car" Cat told us.

"We have money you don't need to worry about that" I said.

I could see the conflict running through Cat's mind as she tried to decide what to do. It couldn't have been easy, on the one hand she stays and carries on with her horrible life or she runs away into the unknown with two young vampires. Suddenly she spoke up.

"Ok" she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and turned to see Abby smiling too. Abby gave Cat some money and told her to put petrol in her car and pack only what she needed and then to meet us in a certain place one hour from now. Cat agreed and me and Abby headed back towards the cabin.

It wasn't long before we reached the place we had called home together. The cabin wasn't anything special, in fact it was a right mess but we had made it our own and it was going to be sad to say goodbye. We went inside and started packing our things. We stored most of our things in Abby's trunk and a couple of items in my bag. I looked at Abby and noticed she had teary eyes. I hugged her and she started crying.

"I know, I'm going to miss this place too" I whispered to her.

Abby still hugging me glanced over to the bed and began giggling to herself. I knew straight away what she was remembering and I couldn't help chuckle too. The last thing I packed was my diary, I slipped it into my bag and we headed out of the door. Me and Abby gave one last look at the cabin and made our way to meet Cat.

Once we arrived we saw Cat standing by a car. It was small and looked European but I could have been wrong about that, worse still it looked like it should have been scrapped along time ago, I wondered if it actually ran. Abby didn't say anything or even look like it bothered her. Abby's trunk wouldn't fit in the boot of Cat's small car, even if Cat's stuff wasn't in there I doubt it would have fitted. We went to put it on the back seat however Abby wanted to sit next to me so we decided to lay it down in the front passenger space. Soon enough we were on the road and heading out of town. Cat had a map and pointed towards a motel which was a couple of hours away.

"That's fine as long as we get there before sunrise or we'll have to hide in the trunk" I joked.

"What?" Cat asked a bit confused.

Oh yeah we haven't told Cat about that yet, I looked at Abby hoping she would help me out .

"We cant be out in sunlight we have to hide during the day" Abby explained.

I saw Cat raise her eyebrows in the rear view mirror and thought we definitely needed to sit down and explain one or two things with her.

The rain started to fall heavily as we continued on our way. Cat cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been vampires?" she asked nervously.

I looked at Abby waiting for her to answer first.

"I've been like this for over two hundred years" Abby said.

"I haven't been one for even two weeks yet" I sharply answered.

"Ok so you haven't known each other long?" Cat asked sounding a little more relaxed.

"Long enough" Abby answered looking at me and smiling.

We soon reached the motel and Cat got us a room with two single beds. We made ourselves comfortable and the first thing Abby did was pull our trunk into the bathroom. It only had a small window so we easily covered it up. I explained it was best we probably slept in there to Cat who wasn't sure what Abby was doing.

"So you cant go out in the sun at all?" She asked me.

"No not at all" I told her.

Cat left most of her stuff in the car but started bringing in one or two things she needed. We still had a few hours before sunrise so me and Abby sat on one of the beds together and cat sat on the other. It was a little awkward at first nothing was said then Abby broke the silence.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty two" Cat answered. "What about the two of you?"

Abby looked at me and smiled as if I should answer first.

"I'll be thirteen in about three months" I explained.

Abby was quiet at first then saw Cat was waiting for her to answer too.

"I'm over two hundred years old I don't really know exactly" Abby said lowering her head.

I remembered Abby telling me she didn't know when her birthday was it made me feel sad. One day I thought id make sure Abby got to at least celebrate something. I could see cat wanted to ask something else.

"So you have to kill people to get blood, there's no other way?" She asked hoping for the best.

Me and Abby just shook our heads sadly.

"How often?" Cat asked.

"Once a week at a push but no longer" Abby said.

"It's a shame I'm not still working at the hospital I probably could have got blood for you, they have loads" Cat confessed.

"You worked at a hospital? Doing what?" I asked Cat surprised.

"Trainee nurse, id finished all my exams etc but then things happened and needless to say it didn't work out"

This shocked me a little. No offence to Cat but she looked a mess. Too much make up, greasy hair and a lets say a unique dress sense didn't exactly scream out nurse. I could tell this subject upset her a little so I didn't push it any further.

Time went by and it would soon be sunrise. We left Cat some money for food etc and she promised she would not let anyone in, especially the bathroom. Both me and Abby curled up together in the bath and threw over some sheets to cover us.

"I hope we can trust her" Abby whispered.

"So do I" I responded.

**A/N: Thanks again for your support and kind words I hope you stick with me. Please review/favourite etc it means the world to me,**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 - A FRESH START

We both awoke in the bath at roughly the same time. Usually we would cuddle and enjoy the moment together but this time was different. We were both thinking of the same thing, Cat. Was she still with us? Was trusting her a good idea? We both climbed out the bath and went through to the main room. I first noticed Cat asleep on one of the beds and thought nothing of it at first. I didn't want to wake her she had been through a lot. I went over to the second bed and sat down but Abby remained still staring at Cat.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Abby shook her head as if disappointed and went over and bent down next to Cats bed. I was curious to what she was doing and when Abby stood up I could see she was holding something. It didn't take me long to see what it was. Abby was carefully holding a needle and looked over to me. Now the reason why Cat was out cold became more clear to me.

"I'll get rid of it" Abby said.

I nodded in agreement and Abby made her way outside to look for a dumpster or something. Once she returned she signalled for me to step outside with her.

"What are we going to do Owen?" Abby asked concerned.

"She said she was having problems with that kind of thing, maybe we should just talk to her" I suggested.

"Having a chat won't work she's an addict, we have to either help her or leave her" Abby told me.

"We try help her then" I said.

Abby gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we went back inside. We sat on the bed and both stared at Cat she wasn't going to wake anytime soon.

"Give her a nudge" I told Abby.

Both Abby's left eyebrow and even her lip raised slightly at my suggestion. She jumped off the bed and shook Cat to wake her up. Cat came to and after and little while she focused in on us.

"Hey you're awake, was I sleeping?" she asked.

"You were out cold" Abby instructed her.

"It must have caught up with me" Cat said with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?" Abby sarcastically asked.

I didn't really know what to say. Cat was older then me and I knew she had a history when it came to drugs. I let Abby take the lead.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"We found the needle" I finally said.

Cat looked frantically about for the needle and then back at us.

"We got rid of it" Abby informed her.

"I'm sorry" Cat simply replied.

"We said we'd help you Cat and that starts with the drugs. We have enough trouble in our lives without inviting any more in" Abby explained.

"Did you use all that food money we gave you on that one hit?" I asked Cat.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was weak, I promise it'll never happen again"

Abby stood up again and what happened next startled even me,

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Abby roared.

Her face was normal it hadn't changed but her voice was that deep demonic sound I'd heard before. She gave Cat an evil glare. Cat crawled back slightly on her bed obviously terrified at Abby then she tried to speak.

"I m-mean it I p-promise" Cat stuttered.

Abby sat back down and I suggested to Cat that she should use the bathroom to wash up or whatever. Once Cat had left the room I turned to Abby.

"What the hell was that?" I asked outright.

"Bet she doesn't do it again" Abby smirked.

"How do you know?"

"Owen a vampire just yelled at her, trust me fear is a great motivator" Abby explained.

I smiled at her. I had to admit she was most likely right, plus the quicker Cat stopped the drugs the better for everyone especially herself.

The next few days went by rather repetitively. Cat would sleep most of the morning roughly waking about one or two in the afternoon or so she told us. She would go out and get some food and supplies for us all, it was clean clothes for me and Abby. Both Abby and I saw the pain she was in and saw how hard she was finding giving up the drugs but to her credit she was staying strong. Abby and I went hunting together and even though id already made my first kill Abby still knew I wasn't comfortable with it so she still made the initial attack. My guilt was still there of course but I was learning to live with it as best I could, it still made me insanely miserable but there was nothing I could about that, Abby helped to cheer me up as she always did just by being there.

We would soon be moving on, Abby had found a cheap apartment to rent in a town about fifty miles from here, Cat had made the phone call and we all set to leave. It was our last night in the motel, the three of us listened to music and chatted. I asked Cat why she had stopped being a nurse and how she ended up where she was. She didn't seem to keen to tell us but soon relented.

"My mother is quite wealthy, she has a large home and lots of land. My father died years ago when I was just a little girl I never really knew him. Anyway my mother remarried recently and her new husband Derek seemed nice at first. I was still living at home and working at the local hospital in the near by town. Late one night however when I was in bed I heard someone sneak into my room, it was Derek. He basically tried it on with me and I had to fight him off"

I glanced over to Abby remembering the horrific story she told me and the vision she showed me of her uncle and what he did to her. I reached out and held her hand she sadly smiled towards me as Cat continued.

"I didn't know what to do at first but I decided to tell my mother everything the next day. When I did she didn't believe me, she said I was just trying to cause trouble and that I wanted them to split up. I pleaded with her to believe me but she just called me a little bitch. I could see Derek smirking behind her and knew he had already got to her before me. I didn't know what to do so I ran away. I fell in with some wrong people and ended up in Charlesview, six months later I get attacked by a guy in the street and I'm rescued by a vampire and his girlfriend"

Cat had some tears running down her face and Abby went and sat next to her holding her hand.

"Have you thought about phoning your mum, she might be worried about you" I asked.

Straight away the thought of my own mum came into my head. I had just run away and all I did was leave a note. Maybe I should ring my mum? Cat looked up at me.

"I can't" she sobbed.

I nodded and smiled in understanding. Abby looked at me, I think she knew I was thinking of my mum as well.

**A/N: Again I hoped you enjoyed it. I Think Cat is starting to grow as a character and I'm pretty sure I know how the story will all work now. Thanks once more and again please review and follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 - APARTMENT

Most of our belongings had already been packed back into Cat's car. We made sure we had everything and left the motel room. I noticed a payphone across the street and thought about ringing my mother, what would I even say? I think Cat saw it too but like me decided against it. We jumped into the wreck that Cat called a car and once again I sat next to Abby in the back seat. With Abby resting her head on my shoulder I asked Cat if she had thought anymore about ringing her mother, I presumed she most likely had.

"Yeah a little, I'm not sure" Cat replied.

I didn't want to push it so didn't say anything else after that. The journey wasn't too long though and soon we found ourselves in a new town. This new town seemed much larger and it felt a lot more daunting. I noticed we were now driving in a rough looking neighbourhood yet I didn't expect anything different its not like we could afford anything special. Cat collected the keys and all three of us made our way to our new apartment. The building itself reminded me of home back in Los Alamos it had the same run down feel to it. We climbed a few flights of stairs and entered our new place. After switching on the lights we saw it was furnished to a degree, it had a sofa and a set of table and chairs but that was about it. We checked out the rooms, Cat obviously had the master bedroom and Abby was once again checking out the bathroom and the windows. I found a large walk in cupboard room in the hallway and called Abby over.

"Couldn't we use this? There are no windows plus we could through a single mattress in here and still have a little room left over" I asked.

"Perfect" Abby stated smiling as she hugged me.

The fact was whenever me and Abby fell asleep it was such a deep sleep that it didn't matter where we slept, but waking up together was a different story, we both liked something a little more comfortable and a mattress was always better then a bathtub.

After we had all settled in Abby turned her radio on and found some music she liked. As Abby started bopping her head to the song, I sat down on the sofa. I was bopping my head too and Abby giggled as she sat next to me.

"You ok?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I'm good, not hungry or anything" I replied.

"You've been thinking about your mum haven't you?"

"Yeah a little, I know I can never go back but I just thought I could ring her to let her know I was safe" I said.

Abby cuddled up to me and I to her. I loved the fact that Abby could tell what I was thinking and how concerned she was for me.

"Its up to you Owen, I just don't want you to get upset" Abby told me.

"I know" I answered.

Cat joined us and pulled a chair over from the table obviously not wanting to disturb how comfy both me and Abby looked together.

The days soon passed by one by one and we all got into a routine. During the day Cat would still go out and shop and once Abby and I awoke we would all hangout, apart from when we needed to feed, that was strictly just me and Abby. We made sure to hunt far from the apartment as not to bring any attention and as always Abby made the kills. I was coming to terms with feeding now even if it still made me feel terrible. As time went by I decided it was time to make my second kill, Abby didn't mind doing the deed but I wanted her to be free of it at least once just as I had been free of it because of her. We chose our victim well, a small weak looking guy who stumbled out of a bar. We followed him one night through a park and as he approached some trees staggering Abby gave me the signal and I pounced. The blood lust had already taken over me and I launched myself at his back climbing all over him pulling him out of sight into the tress. I ripped at his throat with my teeth the blood splattering everywhere. Any fight left in the guy was now gone and I quenched my hunger as I fed on his warm blood. I looked up and saw Abby eagerly wanting to feed so I moved away so she could have some. Once Abby had finished I grabbed the guy's neck and snapped it just like Abby had taught me. Abby pulled me into her and hugged me tight. The first time I made a kill it was a spare of the moment thing I was trying to help someone, but this was different I had planned this and deliberately pursued and killed someone. I remembered the reason I had decided to do it in the first place, to relieve Abby of always having to shoulder the responsibility. I felt dreadful yet somewhat happy at the same time, boy my head was a mess.

The next night I awoke to find Abby curled up next to me. We hadn't talked much since id made my second kill, Abby knew I wasn't in the mood. However bad I felt though it didn't matter, I was with Abby and that was all I cared about. I didn't want to wake her so I sneakily climbed out of bed and went through to the living room. Cat was reading a book on the sofa and smiled as I walked in.

"Morning, Evening whatever you call it" Cat chuckled.

"I used to do that too at first" I jokily replied.

Cat put her book down and looked at me sternly.

"I've decided to phone my mother, just to let her know I'm ok" she said.

I smiled and nodded my head, she had obviously been thinking about this a lot.

"Great! If you think that's what you wan to do?" I asked.

"It is, I can't go back after what happened but she needs to know I'm at least alive" Cat told me.

Abby came through still half asleep and gave me a gentle punch on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"You weren't there when I woke up, I don't like it when you're not there" she confessed.

I smiled widely and pulled her over so she was laying across me, she giggled and sat up cuddling me.

"Cat's going to ring her mum let her know she's ok" I told Abby.

"Ok are you sure?" Abby asked Cat.

"Yeah its what I want to do" Cat assured us both.

**A/N: Trying to get these chapters up as quick as I can guys. I hope you enjoy. Once again please review/follow thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 - RETURNING

Nothing was said for a while, both me and Abby went and stood in the kitchen to give Cat some time. Not long passed and Cat told us she was going out to find a payphone. We both nodded and smiled reassuringly and Cat left the apartment.

"I hope she'll be ok" Abby said.

"Me too" I replied.

We waited patiently for Cat, Abby tuned in some music on her radio and started playing with one of her puzzles on the floor, I merely sat on the sofa happily watching her.

"Stop staring at me" Abby giggled.

"Sorry I cant help it" I teased.

Abby jumped up from the floor and launched herself at me. She pushed me back against the sofa with a mischievous grin now appearing on her face.

"Do you surrender?" She asked me.

"To you always" I told her.

Abby stared at me for a second her mischievous grin now vanishing and she looked deep into my eyes. Slowly and gently Abby stroked my face and leaned in and kissed me. As the kiss started to intensify Cat burst back into the apartment and Abby jumped off me. Cat seemed agitated and sat down on one of the spare chairs by the table. I noticed she had tears in her eyes but Abby was the first to ask how she was. Cat looked at us both clearly upset.

"She's dead" Cat announced as she burst out crying.

"What?" I simply asked.

Abby went over to Cat and put her arm around her.

"There was no answer at first then a message said to ring a certain number if I knew Mr and Mrs Addams so I did. Some solicitor or something like that answered and gave me the news. It happened about two months ago" Cat stated as she sobbed.

"What happened? Abby softly asked Cat.

"Car accident, it was all he could tell me" Cat answered.

We were all silent for a short time, I didn't know what to say, Abby continued to hug Cat.

"I have to go see this solicitor guy, he told me he's been trying to locate me and needs to discuss a few things with me"

"Of course" Abby said reassuringly.

"We'll all go, as soon as you're ready" I announced.

"Where are you from?" Abby asked Cat.

That was a good question Cat had never told us, I presumed near Clarkesview or somewhere in that area but what Cat said surprised me.

"South Carolina, a town called 'Elkwood' it's a long way" Cat told us.

It surprised me to learn just how far Cat was from home then it hit me, South Carolina! I turned to Abby who was now sitting on her own staring at nothing looking lost like she was in a trance. I remembered Abby was originally from South Carolina and had never returned to her former home since being turned. I wondered what she must be thinking.

"Abby are you ok?" I asked her.

Abby came to from her daze and looked at me. She gave me a nervous smile and nodded.

We all started packing our belongings once again into Cats poor excuse for a car and headed out of down leaving our apartment behind.

It took us well over a day to reach South Carolina. During the journey we decided not to stop at a motel. Me and Abby squeezed into Abby's trunk and slept during the daylight hours as we knew Cat was keen to get there as soon as possible. It wasn't particularly comfy at first but once sleep took over it didn't matter, I was surprised we both managed to fit in though. Once the sun had set the following day Cat let us both out and we continued on our way.

We reached the town of Elkwood and continued to our destination which was Cat's former home just after midnight. The house itself was just out of town in a secluded area. We drove up a long winding drive and I noticed just how large the grounds were to this place. There were wooded areas and open neatly cut lawns it seemed to go on forever. We pulled up outside a large house I wasn't used to anything quite on this scale. Cat walked round to the side of the house and told me and Abby to wait a moment. I noticed two large garages and what looked like stables in the distance. Cat returned with a key in her hand.

"Thank god they didn't move the hidden key" Cat said.

We made our way inside and at first both Abby and I were a little in ore of the place. It was so spacious and the interior was very modern and elegant. Cat understandably seemed a little weary about being back here but she put on a brave face.

"All the guest rooms have large windows and some have French doors so I don't think they will be very ideal for you guys but I've got an idea"

Cat led us both upstairs and when we thought we had reached the top floor Cat led us up another flight of stairs and into a large loft space.

"There's no windows or anything up here I think it could be good, you could bring a bed up here from one of the other rooms and make it homely while we're here" Cat suggested.

Me and Abby both smiled it was perfect. There were one or two boxes that needed to be taken out of there but all in all it was great. Cat suggested a bed that would be good and pointed me towards the right room. Upon entering I immediately saw a large double bed and wondered if Cat had sent me to the right room.

"Cat, there's a big double bed in here" I called out.

"I know" She called back.

I took off the mattress and after a quick inspection noticed the bed came apart pretty easily. Abby and Cat had both gone back downstairs to bring all our stuff in from the car and had left this little job to me. I took the bed in bits back up to the loft and reassembled it, I admit it took longer then I expected, actually it took ages but I got there in the end. I went down to see Abby and cat and met them in the kitchen. Abby was watching a small television and eagerly waved me over to her.

"Look a TV" Abby cheerfully announced.

"There's one in most of the rooms" Cat told us.

Abby smiled at me and then turned her attention back to the television. I asked Cat if she was ok and she simply nodded in response trying to fake a smile.

"I'm going to try get some sleep, I'm pretty tired and have to meet the solicitor tomorrow" Cat told us.

We both nodded and smiled in understanding, there really wasn't much to say. I went and had a look around the place a bit more. The living room was huge and had numerous sofas and chairs in it with the biggest TV I had ever seen in my life. There was also a games room down the hall with a pool table and a bar in the corner. I must admit I was really starting to like this place. Abby was still watching the television in the kitchen so I grabbed her hand and led her back into the living room. I pointed out the giant TV and her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. We were cuddled up together on one of the most comfiest sofa's ever and I asked Abby if she was ok being back in South Carolina.

"Yeah I'm ok, my home used to be miles away from here, I don't think its even there anymore" Abby told me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Abby gently spoke.

"Well if you decide you want to, I'll be with you, you know that" I told her.

"I know" Abby whispered.

We carried on watching the big TV for at least the next few hours before we had to make our way to the loft. We curled up together for the first time in the double bed and Abby looked so peaceful it made me smile before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it guys. Please review and follow, it makes doing this all worthwhile, Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 - LOOSE ENDS

The next night me and Abby were keen to find out how Cat had got on at the solicitors. We dressed quickly and ran downstairs to find her. Cat was making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen and smiled as we entered the room.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hey" Both me and Abby said in unison.

"How did it go?" I asked.

Cat sat down on one of the kitchen stools and began explaining.

"Well it turns out Derek and my mum had been drinking that night and shouldn't have been driving but they did"

"I'm sorry Cat" Abby softly said.

"It's ok I did my crying earlier. Anyway the solicitor basically told me that as I'm the only child my mother had left everything to me" Cat announced.

Cat stopped talking and waited for our reaction, we didn't say anything at first. Abby looked at me and I looked at Abby.

"Everything?" I asked attentively.

"Yeap! Everything. The house the money the lot" she told us.

"Bloody hell, you're rich" I stated.

Cat nodded but wasn't smiling, it was as if she was in deep thought.

"You alright?" Abby asked Cat.

"Yeah, its just a lot to process" Cat said.

"Well I think you're good at processing things, like deciding to leave with a couple of vampires" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Cat chuckled at what I had just said and it looked as if she was starting to come to terms with everything. With everything that was happening I couldn't help but think of my mum, I hoped she was safe. Cat still had a lot to think about, did she want to keep the house? Did she want to sell it? Abby was the first to bring the subject up.

"Do you know what you want to do? About the house I mean" she asked.

"I was thinking, I have enough money now I don't need to sell it, plus this is my home I don't want to leave it again" Cat told us.

Cat had obviously made her mind up and I for one was happy for her. But the sad truth was me and Abby couldn't stay for long, no matter how much we liked and felt at home here. I think Cat realised the situation also.

"I really hope you both can stay with me" She declared.

Abby smiled and lowered her head as she often did and I knew straight away she was thinking that we couldn't, I reached out and held her hand. Cat spoke up again.

"I got in touch with a guy I knew at the hospital today he thinks I might be able to get my old nursing job back, only part time, maybe a few days a week. I don't really need the money anymore but I had something else in mind" Cat said smiling.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"The guy's name is Paul he's my age, he works in the storage department of the hospital primarily Blood Storage"

"Blood Bank?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I've known him for ages and at one time I thought maybe we would be more then just friends but then everything happened and I left" Cat said.

I realised what Cat was getting at and looked sharply at Abby. Abby's eyes met mine and I wondered if it was even possible.

"Can we? I mean will it work?" I asked Abby

"I don't know, it's something I've never tried" Abby confessed.

"If I get my job back I might be able to convince Paul to swipe a couple of bags, I could even bribe him a bit to sweeten the deal. You can at least try it and see if it works" Cat said upbeat at the idea.

"Abby we should at least try shouldn't we?" I asked her.

Abby nodded in agreement and smiled briefly. Cat told us she would go to the hospital tomorrow as Paul had a arranged to meet her. I must admit I was getting exited at the idea. The main reason of course was if we could get blood from the hospital we wouldn't need to constantly keep killing people and maybe we wouldn't need to keep running from place to place never able to settle anywhere, never able to call somewhere home.

Cat mentioned there was a couple of quad bikes in the garage and that we should take them down to the lake as it might be something we would enjoy. We didn't need telling twice the thought of quad bikes sounded fun, We made our way outside and saw it was a beautiful clear night and that the moon was full in the sky. We grabbed the quad bikes and headed slowly at first across the grounds. Cat had told us roughly the right direction and told us once we reached the woodlands to stay on the dirt track as it would lead us to the lake. I was out in front and Abby was following close behind. We had speeded up considerably as our confidence in riding the bikes grew and even though we didn't need quad bikes to travel at speed it was most definitely more fun then running. We reached the lake and the view that befell us was amazing. The brightness of the full moon was shimmering across the water of the lake and the stars above us were as bright as id ever seen them before. I slowly stopped my bike and as Abby approached from behind on her bike she managed to do a skid right next to me hurling mud in my direction which I wasn't able to avoid.

"Jesus Abby what the-"

Abby burst into laughter and as I wiped the mud from my face and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Abby was still giggling as we jumped off the bikes and sat by the lake.

"I hope everything works out tomorrow" I said.

Abby held my hand and her face seemed full of concern.

"Owen I don't want you to get your hopes up it might not work"

"How could I not get my hopes up, aren't you excited just a bit?" I asked her.

"Of course but I've learnt over the years things rarely work out, I just don't want you to be upset if it doesn't work" she sombrely said.

"I know, but think Abby, if it does work we wont need to hurt anybody, we could stay here and not need to leave and run away. We could have a home together"

Abby smiled brightly as she listened to what I said. I knew she wanted the same things as I did. Abby quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Our hands were all over each other and soon we were pulling off each others clothes. I wasn't as nervous as I was before, back then I didn't know what I was doing and this time I was a lot more confident. We made love by the lakeside and compared to before this time it was a lot better. I was on top of Abby to begin with and as we carried on Abby rolled me on to my back and was sitting on top of me. The feeling was incredible and with Abby on top I could see just how much she was enjoying herself. My hands gripped Abby's waist tight as she began thrusting faster and faster moaning with pleasure. I couldn't control myself anymore, I felt the orgasm come and let out a moan myself. Abby collapsed on top of me and I hugged her tight.

"I love you Owen" she said catching her breath.

"I love you more" I told her.

Abby and I remained in each others arms for a while blissfully staring at the stars above.

**A/N: Thanks guys hope you liked the chapter, I will try get the next one up as soon as I can. **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 - FRESH START

We jumped back on the quad bikes and roared back towards the house. Once there we parked the bikes in the garage and went inside. We had spent longer by the lake then we had anticipated and only had an hour or two before the sun came up.

"Owen" Abby softly said.

"Yeah" I replied

"Promise me if things don't work out tomorrow with the blood bank that me and you will be ok" Abby lowered her head.

I ran over to Abby and hugged her tightly. Sure if things didn't work out with the blood id be disappointed but that meant nothing compared to Abby's happiness.

"I promise we'll always be ok because we have each other" I told her.

Time soon passed and we headed to our room in the loft. It was clear Abby was thinking as much about tomorrow as I was, I just hope things worked out.

I awoke to find Abby laying next to me already awake. She gave me a nervous smile and I leaned in and kissed her.

"Lets just go downstairs and get it over with" Abby declared.

I nodded in agreement and we got dressed and headed downstairs to find Cat. We found her sitting in the kitchen drinking what smelt like coffee so we went and sat next to her.

"Hey guys I guess you're both a little anxious huh?" Cat asked

"Just a little" I joked.

"How did it go?" Abby inquired.

"Well I got the job, its just three days a week which suits me just fine" she said.

"That's great congratulations" I told her.

"Thanks but that's not all, I talked to Paul too" Cat said.

Both Abby and I listened intensely, this was the part we wanted to know about this was the part which would decide everything. Cat continued.

"I asked him how easy it would be to get say a couple of bags of blood a week and at first he wasn't sure what I was talking about. I told him it was for a science thing I was doing at home and that I needed blood. He told me it wasn't allowed etc but that no one would really notice if a couple of bags disappeared as they have lots. I waited a short while and he returned and snuck two red iv bags into my rucksack"

"Really?" I keenly asked.

Cat nodded in the direction of the fridge and I saw Abby give me a faint smile. I went over and opened the fridge door to see the two iv bags.

"They have to be kept refrigerated" Cat told us.

I passed one of the bags to Abby who scrunched her face as if she wasn't happy.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm just not used to cold blood, remember Owen this might not work so maybe I should go first" Abby declared.

"No way I'll go first, if it doesn't work then I'll vomit and you'll be ok" I told her.

Abby gave me a caring yet concerned look then she smiled making me smile in return. I open the top of the bag and the smell of blood shot through me like a cold chill. I could feel my vampire side start to overtake me and the need for blood occupy my every thought.

"Cat you better leave the room for a bit" Abby suggested.

I watched Cat leave and as soon as she was out of sight I drank the content's and sat back as the taste quenched my thirst. It tasted a little different being cold, not quite as smooth but it still did the trick. Abby was watching me closely waiting to see if I managed to keep it down. We waited a few more minutes and nothing happened.

"I think it worked" I told her.

Abby chuckled ever so slightly obviously surprised at the out come.

"Do you feel ok?" She asked me.

"I feel great, I feel full, try it" I told her.

Abby ripped off the top of her bag quickly, she must have smelt the blood from my bag when it was opened and was holding back her own urges. Abby drank her blood quickly and once finished she waited a short time to see if it effected her negatively. Again she was fine and looked at me smiling.

"It worked" Abby said

I nodded in excitement and Abby threw herself at me hugging me tight. It was the first time in over two centuries Abby didn't need to kill to feed and I couldn't begin to imagine the emotions she must have been going through. Tears ran down her face and she started crying with happiness. Cat soon rejoined us and saw just how excited we both were.

"I'm guessing it worked then?" Cat asked.

Abby nodded to Cat still crying and Cat smiled broadly back at us. I thought to myself if it wasn't for Cat then none of this would ever have happened. Both Abby and I went over to Cat and hugged her at the same time, I think Cat was a little surprised at this but appreciated it.

The rest of the night was nothing short of a party. Cat was playing music out loud which had us all dancing in the living room and Abby couldn't stop smiling it was great. Then suddenly I had a sobering thought. If Cat had never phoned her mother to tell her she was ok and safe then we wouldn't have come here. I remembered the thought of phoning my mum and telling her I was ok. Things were starting to look up for us now and I figured it was as good a time as any to make the call. I told Abby and Cat what I intended to do and they suggested I withhold the number when I rang so it wasn't traced to here. I decided against the house phone, I would find a payphone in town the journey would give me time to think about what I would say. Abby told me she wanted to come with me and wouldn't take no for an answer so we headed out in the direction of town.

We found a payphone quick enough and I put some change in and dialled remembering to withhold the number, I didn't want anyone tracing the call to here either. Abby stood next to me as the phone began to ring, it rang a few times but eventually a voice answered.

"Hello"

"Mum, mum its me Owen" I nervously said.

"Owen! Thank god you're safe do you have any idea what you've put me through? You just leave a note and run away, I've had the police searching for you and everything, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm safe mum, this is what I want I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Owen listen to me there have been some people found murdered here and the police want to question you about it they think you may be involved somehow, you and a young girl who lived next door"

I was starting to regret phoning, I had forgotten the fallout that would have inevitably hit my former home after Abby's killing spree.

"Mum listen, I just wanted you to know that I'm safe and well, I'm happier now then I have ever been, I miss you but I can't ever come home again, I'm sorry mum"

"Owen you get home right this second do you hear me-"

"I'm sorry" I interrupted and hung up.

What did I expect? Did I think she would be all understanding? The fact was even though the call didn't go so well at least my mum knew I was ok and safe and that was the main reason I called in the first place. Abby had heard the conversation and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" she softly asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you know being here could be a fresh start for both of us" I told her.

Abby smiled and even though I was a little upset over the phone call the thought of a happy life with Abby made everything better. We made our way back to the house, back to our home.

**A/N: This isn't the end guy's don't worry far from it. Once again I would like to thank you all for the kind words and support your reviews are what keep me going with this.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 - A GOOD LIFE

A few days passed and Cat was enjoying her new part time job at the hospital. She had convinced her friend Paul to keep giving her a supply of blood, three bags a week to start with. Abby could go a week without feeding but I was still a little unsure so the extra bag was insurance in case I needed it during the week. According to Cat Paul was a little uncomfortable with it all at first so Cat starting bribing him, I think the cash made things more agreeable to him.

As the months went by life was starting to feel more and more normal for both me and Abby. The fact we didn't need to kill anymore was the obvious reason but the fact we had a nice home and a good friend like Cat just made us feel like we finally belonged somewhere. Abby and I went out into town a lot and enjoyed watching movies at the cinema, Abby still enjoyed the experience a little more then I did which was made clear by the smile that she always had. Cat had decided to buy a second fridge and keep it locked away in the small cellar. I wasn't needing to feed as much now and could go a week without feeding so the extra bag we got of blood a week needed to be stored somewhere out of sight. Soon though Cat thought it best to drop the order from three bags to just two a week, we had plenty in storage for emergencies.

We soon found out that Cat and Paul were getting close and that the two had started dating. Cat of course kept Paul away from the house but was starting to worry just how long she could keep him away without him becoming curious. That little debate was soon answered when one evening at roughly 8pm the door bell rang, I had just left the kitchen and was walking to the living room down the hall so I was in clear view of the front door. I turned and saw a young guy in his twenties standing there, unfortunately he saw me through the glass too.

"It's Paul, what's he doing here? I'll get rid of him" Cat informed us panicking.

I darted back into the living room and hid out of view next to Abby.

"I don't know why we're hiding I'm pretty sure he saw me" I whispered to Abby.

"Maybe he didn't" Abby suggested.

Just then Cat called out from the front door.

"Guy's it's ok he's gone"

Cat made her way back to join us in the living room and sat down.

"He just wanted to see if I fancied going to get a bite to eat with him, I told him he should have rung first and that id give it a miss tonight as I had a slight headache" Cat told us.

"Did he see Owen?" Abby quickly asked.

"Yeah he did, I told him my niece and nephew were staying here for a while, I didn't know what else to say" Cat said.

"It's ok, as long as he doesn't keep coming round, it's too risky" Abby told Cat.

I nodded in agreement, we didn't know Paul and if he started asking questions we might have to leave and that was the last thing any of us wanted. I think Abby understood how fond of Paul Cat was and that their relationship might cause problems for us later, but that was later and something we didn't need to worry about right now.

It was a week or so later that I awoke to find Abby a little shaken, like something had upset her in her sleep. She was staring blankly into space and it reminded me of the time she had shown me the vision of her uncle and how he had attacked and turned her, she had the same blank expression now, the thought sent a shiver through me.

"Abby are you ok?" I asked concerned.

There was no response so I gently shook her.

"ABBY" I called out.

Abby suddenly shook her head and looked at me startled.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know what happened, it was like a nightmare but it was so real" She told me clearly shaken up.

"What was it about?" I attentively asked.

Abby was silent again for a few moments then began speaking softly.

"My home, my old home on the plantation, it was as if it was calling out to me calling my name"

Abby now had tears in her eyes and I grabbed her automatically without thinking and hugged her tight.

"It's ok Abby it was just a nightmare" I told her.

"No Owen, I've been having dreams about my home for a while, ever since we got here, but this was the worst one I've had it's the first time it starting calling to me like that"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked.

"We're finally happy, everything is perfect I have never been this happy ever and that's mainly because of you Owen. I just didn't want you to have to deal with my stupid problem" she confessed.

"Stupid? It's not stupid Abby. Whatever you're going through I want to go through it with you I want to try and help. Maybe your dream is telling you something, maybe you should go visit your old home" I suggested.

Abby broke away from the hug and I saw a worried almost terrified look cross her face.

"I can't you don't understand" She told me.

"I think I do Abby, the memory of what happened to you, the horrific memory of what happened still haunts you, still scares you. The thought of your Uncle Azrael and what he did must-" I stopped as I noticed the expression on Abby's face sadden even more.

She didn't say anything, I think what I said had hit her harder then I had expected. I waited for her to respond.

"I'm sacred Owen" Abby said crying.

I kept Abby in my arms for what seemed hours after that trying to comfort her. We eventually went downstairs and found a note from Cat informing us she had gone out with Paul tonight. The weather was lovely, it was a clear night so the two of us went for a walk. Not much was said Abby was still upset so we just enjoyed being in each others company. We reached the lake which held such fond memories for me, Abby gave me a little nudge with her waist and giggled slightly obviously reminiscing herself. It made me happy to see her cheering up and remembering pleasant thoughts instead or dark ones, even if it was only briefly. We sat down by the lake and Abby turned to me.

"I think you're right Owen, about my nightmares"

"So what do you want to do? I'll be with you what ever you decide" I said.

"I know you will, that's the only reason I know I can do this" Abby told me.

**A/N: I have had some really great messages off people asking me to keep this up and not stop so thank you for your support, your reviews make this all worth it.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 - WHERE IT STARTED

Abby had made her mind up, we were going to visit her old home, if it was still there that is. We explained the situation to Cat and told her where we were going. Even though Cat was understanding about it all Abby never told her everything, I think the whole being attacked by her uncle was something she only felt comfortable telling me. We packed a couple of blood bags in a rucksack, we wouldn't be gone long and didn't need to take too much with us.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Cat asked.

"NO!" Abby answered quickly. "It's best you stay here"

I was curious as to why Abby was so against the idea of Cat tagging along, it would have made things a lot easier for us. Abby had called a taxi and once it arrived I threw the rucksack over my shoulder and followed Abby out of the house giving Cat one last goodbye.

I didn't have any idea where we were going and relied totally on Abby, However I had a strange feeling she knew exactly where she was going. I held her hand in the back of the taxi as I noticed the look on her face was getting increasingly worried.

"It's going to be ok" I reassured her.

Abby gave me a faint smile as she nodded then turned and looked out of the window. The rain was coming down extremely heavy now and the taxi's windscreen wipers were struggling to keep the front windscreen clear. Eventually though we reached our destination. I was surprised at first as we had stopped at the side of the road and didn't appear to be near anywhere in particular. Abby paid the taxi fare and as the car pulled away I looked at Abby puzzled.

"Where are we?" I asked getting seriously soaked by the rain.

"I know somewhere close we can hide, come on" Abby instructed.

I followed Abby into a near by wooded area and soon watched as Abby disappeared into what can only be described as a cave, not a very large one but a cave none the less. Even though it was pitch black my enhanced vision was able to pick out a few details. Abby pulled two candles out of her jacket pocket along with a lighter and placed them on the floor beside her.

"How did you know about this place?" I said trying to dry off.

"It was the first place I hid after I ran away from home" Abby went silent.

"I understand, it must have been horrible for you" I said.

Abby sadly nodded as she tucked her wet hair behind her ears. She lit the two candles and sat beside me her head once again on my shoulder. After a few seconds I started to smell something familiar that's when I noticed the rucksack.

"Damn it" I said out loud.

Abby had smelt it too and noticed the rucksack was covered dripping with blood. I opened the rucksack quickly but the damage had been done, one of the I.V bags had ripped and was now empty. The smell of the blood was making me feel more and more uncomfortable and I could sense my demonic side starting to take over. I could see Abby wasn't doing much better and suddenly as quick as a flash she stood up and pulled out the second I.V bag from the rucksack placing it in my hands and ran out of the cave with the blood stained rucksack. I followed her out and saw her throw the rucksack away as far as she could. She turned to face me her features already changed from the sweet and innocent Abby to the monstrous dangerous Abby. Even though I was now the same as her I admit that look still sent shivers through me. Abby glared at the I.V bag in my hands and I could see the fight that was taking place inside of her. It wasn't hard, I was having the same thoughts myself and it was getting harder to resist.

"Owen!" Abby said out loud.

I ran over to her and ripped the top off the I.V bag and handed it to Abby. Without a seconds thought she gulped the blood down desperately managing not to drink the entire bag dry. There wasn't really enough for both of us but Abby managed to leave half for me, I finished the bag off and we stood in the pouring rain letting the water wash some of the blood away from around our mouths. We went back inside the cave our blood lust satisfied but neither of us completely full.

"I'm sorry Abby I should have been more careful"

"It's not your fault Owen, we'll be ok" Abby told me.

Being out here like this reminded me just how good we had it back home with Cat. We had such a good routine with her now it was like I almost forgot what we me and Abby really were.

Abby and I curled up together before going to sleep, I think it was pretty obvious we both missed the comfort and security of our own bed back home but neither of us said anything.

We awoke the next evening in each others arms, I wondered what people would think if they found us like this. The thought soon passed as Abby jumped up and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"I am if you are?" I asked straight back.

Abby gave me a nervous smile and we made our way out of the cave and through the woodland back to the road. After a short walk we reached a small village, nothing special really but I did notice that Abby was holding my hand a little tighter than usual. There was a church at the end of the village and Abby led us both into the graveyard. It was still raining heavily and even though we were both soaking wet and the fact Abby was clearly nervous about the whole situation she still looked incredibly beautiful, of course I didn't say anything out loud, I don't think this was the right time to be getting all romantic. After looking around for a short while Abby came to a sudden stop in front of two old headstone's. The writing on them was faded but I didn't need to ask who they were as Abby then told me.

"My parents" She simply stated.

I was expecting more of a reaction from Abby. The rain made it hard to see if she was tearful at first but then eventually it became clear as Abby started to cry. She turned from the gravestone's and hugged me placing her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she let out over two hundred years of built up emotion and sadness. I don't know how long I held her there in the graveyard I honestly don't care, I would of held her for an eternity if she needed me to. Suddenly however Abby broke away from me, something had got her attention in the distance.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's like a strange yet powerful feeling suddenly got hold of me warning me someone is near, It's as if I know who it is too"

Abby gave me a terrified look, I had never seen her look like this before it began to make me feel very uncomfortable indeed. I grabbed Abby and looked into her eyes.

"Who?" I sharply asked.

"My Uncle, I think it's my Uncle Azrael" Abby announced.

I pulled her in close to me, Abby had told me about the connection between a vampire and someone who they had turned, Abby had described it as being like a radar, Was this it?

I looked about just for a brief second I was sure I saw someone in the far distance, a dark figure in the shadows and then suddenly he was gone.

**A/N: Stay tuned guys the next chapter should be up real soon! Thanks again everyone for reading and for the replies**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 - WHERE IT ENDS

"Abby I'm sure I just saw someone over there watching us"

Abby looked around carefully but saw no one. Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea after all.

"We should get to my old family home" Abby announced.

"Are you kidding! If it is your uncle he'll most definitely find us there" I argued.

"I know, but we cant go back home he might track us there and that might put Cat in danger. Owen remember when we first met and I told you to hit back and hit back hard against those bullies? Well I'm not running anymore its time I hit back too just like you did"

"Yeah but you saved me Abby" I told her.

"And you've already saved me Owen" Abby declared.

She walked up to me and kissed me, not just a quick kiss on the cheek but a full on passionate embrace. We made eye contact after and stared at each other as the rain lashed down.

"OK lets go" I announced.

I followed Abby once again and we soon arrived at the location where Abby once called home. Luckily for us the building was still standing well just about anyway. Windows were boarded up and parts of the ceiling had collapsed, in truth it was a real mess. There was a large old barn still standing too but apart from that not a lot else. We walked up to the front door and Abby stopped and looked around cautiously.

"He's not here, not yet anyway" She said.

I could tell how frightened Abby really was no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. I wish I could hide my emotions as well as Abby though because right now I don't think I was doing such a great job. Abby opened the door and entered the old ruin of a house and I followed behind. As I crossed the threshold however I felt something strange, it was like a sickness inside me but nothing id ever felt before. I started to shake violently and blood began to pour from me all over.

"ABBY!" I shouted.

"YOU'RE INVITED YOU'RE INVITED OWEN!" Abby screamed.

The bleeding stopped and the shaking passed and Abby ran over to hug me.

"I'm sorry Owen I didn't think, this place is so old now I didn't think I would still need to invite you in"

"It's ok I'm alright" I told her.

Abby holding me like this reminded me of when the same thing happened to her back in Los Alamos, I didn't invite her in that night and ended up hugging her.

"Take off your shoes Owen" Abby told me.

"Why?"

"You'll have better control in bare feet trust me, you've seen me in bare feet plenty of times right, well that's why"

"I just thought because you couldn't feel the cold you couldn't be bothered to wear them" I admitted.

Abby gave me a quick smirk and I removed my shoes just like she told me. The nerves were really starting to get to me now and I think Abby was becoming more aware of it.

"Owen, I'll never let anything happen to you I promise, I'll be the one who deals with my uncle"

Abby was trying her best to sound confident but it was clear she was scared, I couldn't begin to imagine the thoughts that were going through her head right now.

We both just sat there for a while on some old dusty chair in this run down old ruin waiting for some evil twisted vampire to make his presence known. Not a lot was said we just held each other and waited. Suddenly there was a noise which caught our attention and then a sly voice spoke from outside.

"Aaaaabby!" The voice said.

We both ran over to one of the boarded up windows and peered through the gaps. Standing out in the rain was a tall thin man. His face was long and gaunt looking and his hair was thinning and slicked back, he had a long black coat on and held a cane in one hand.

"Aaaaaabby, it's your beloved uncle my dear don't be shy, I knew you would eventually come home to me"

Abby took a step back from the window and I saw just how terrified she really was.

"Abby I'm with you don't forget that, I'll never leave you" I reassured her.

Abby looked at me and took a deep breath, she made her way to the front door and opened it. As we stepped outside onto the porch together Abby's uncle took a good look at the two of us and spoke again.

"Abigail you look as beautiful as ever, not a day has gone by I haven't thought about you, how about you invite me into the house, I'm not sure if I'm still invited after all this time, I wouldn't want to risk it" He said with a conniving smirk.

"No" Abby simply said.

"Fair enough, will you not introduce me to your friend?" He asked.

"My names Owen" I told him bluntly.

"And my name is Azrael, it's a pleasure to meet you Owen but now Abby is home safe and sound I don't think she will be needing your services anymore"

Azrael took a small step forward and Abby put one of her arms in front of me as if to protect me. My heart was raising now and I could sense the tension building.

"Leave him alone, you're nothing compared to him" Abby informed her uncle.

"Now now Abigail me and you are family, we should be together always" Azrael suggested.

"You're sick" I told him.

Azrael again took a small step forward his beady eyes scanning Abby and me. I stepped forward now and stood front of Abby.

"You won't hurt her again I won't let you" I declared.

"Hurt her? I never wanted to hurt Abigail, she means so much to me" Azrael said now smirking.

I could see that the fear in Abby's face was turning into anger, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Azrael put his foot onto the first step of the front porch.

"Lets stop playing games Abigail, I will agree to let your little friend here live if you agree to stay her with me just like you were supposed to. What do you say?" Azrael asked.

Abby stepped around me slowly and gave me a sad yet caring look. She stood in front of her uncle and looked down at him from the porch. Abby simply shook her head at her depraved uncle who in return was starting to get more agitated.

"I wont let you leave me again, EVER!" Azrael roared aggressively.

Abby didn't stop to react, she flung herself at her uncle crawling and slashing at him all over. Her small size made her nimble and Azrael was finding it hard to contain her. Abby was letting out a ferocious screech as she attacked her uncle. I didn't know what to do at first but saw that Azrael had dropped his cane. I ran over and picked it up and looked over and saw Abby in all her demonic form biting her uncle as he continued to try and fight her off. Azrael by now had turned also and his face seemed even more horrific then mine and Abby's had ever done. I snapped the cane in half across my knee and as I did Azrael threw Abby off of himself and she flew and hit the floor hard. Abby struggled to get back to her feet and as she did Azrael made his way over to her.

"I expected better from you Abigail, I see I'll have to teach you some manners" Azrael taunted with a sickly chuckle.

He leaned down and grabbed Abby by the throat and as he lifted her up I ran behind him broken cane in hand. He was so concerned about Abby he didn't seem to pay me any attention which I was grateful for. I saw Abby slightly open her eyes and she saw me as I approached. Once close enough I rammed the sharp end of the broken cane straight threw Azrael's back as hard as I could. He let out a vile scream and dropped Abby as he too fell to his knees. I picked Abby up and we backed away from Azrael. He was clutching the cane which now penetrated his chest and looked up at us from the floor.

"Abigail you silly girl, you know this won't stop me" He chuckled to himself.

"No uncle but it will weaken you" Abby looked at me. "Hold him down Owen"

I ran over to Azrael who was still on the floor and held him down by his shoulders. Abby reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter, it was the same one she had used in the cave and straight away Azrael started screaming and tried desperately to escape but I managed to hold him in place. Then suddenly Azrael started laughing hysterically out loud.

"You cant kill me Abigail, I'm immortal, I can't die" He said still laughing. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU LITTLE BITCH" He shouted.

Abby looked coldly at her evil uncle.

"No, Owen gave me everything" She answered.

Azrael turned sharply and looked at me, it was as if his eyes were trying to read my thoughts then suddenly he started laughing again. Abby stepped forward and set light to his long dark coat. it didn't take much to catch fire and soon the whole thing went up. I crawled out of the way and Abby ran over to me as Azrael screamed and rolled about on the floor now fully ablaze. The screaming didn't stop for a while but eventually the noise quietened down and soon there was nothing left of Azrael but smoke and ash. Abby started crying but she didn't seem sad but happy with relief.

"It's over, it's finally over" She said.

We sat on the porch together in each others arms. Abby had carried this fear and horror of her uncle with her for over two hundred years and now finally she was able to put it all to rest, I was so happy for her, she could finally move on.

We both realised the sun would soon be rising. We didn't have enough time to get back to the cave but Abby informed me there was a cellar in the barn so we made our way to it and hid in there as the sun came up.

The next evening as we were about to leave Abby's old home she insisted on going up to her old bedroom. She wanted to see it one last time, It was the place where her uncle had attacked her all that time ago and it still haunted her. She looked about inside and I stood in the doorway watching her. She seemed sad at first but soon turned to me.

"Let's go home Owen" Abby announced.

I smiled and we walked hand in hand past Azrael's remains back towards the village where we were able to ring a taxi.

The rain had cleared and the weather wasn't so bad today and as the taxi finally arrived back home we saw Cat and Paul sitting together outside on a bench.

"Hey guys, did you get everything sorted?" Cat asked clearly pleased to see us both.

I looked at Abby waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah it's all sorted" Abby happily informed Cat.

"So you guys live here too?" Paul suddenly asked us.

Me and Abby looked at each other and then back at Cat who clearly didn't know what to say.

"Maybe we still have a few things to sort out" I said with a chuckle.

**A/N: Hey everyone, this story will be ending with the next chapter. I have a second LMI story in mind but ill see if this is one is warmly accepted first. **


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 - ONLY THE BEGINNING

Neither me or Abby answered Paul's question, we walked past both Cat and Paul and headed inside the house just glad to be home at last. Abby gave me a look once we were sat down in the living room and I knew we had to deal with Paul before things started to get out of our control. Cat walked back into the house with Paul close behind and went and sat in the kitchen. Abby gave me a quick nod as if to say 'we should do it now' I nodded back in agreement and called out Cat's name.

"Yeah?" Cat answered as she entered the living room.

"We need to sort this situation out with Paul" I told her trying to keep my voice down.

Cat nodded in agreement.

"How? What if he gets scared and runs off? You two will lose your blood supply and I'll lose the only guy who has ever cared for me" Cat said clearly concerned.

"Eventually he will realise that something isn't right Cat, Can you trust him or not?" Abby asked.

"Yes" Cat answered with no hesitation.

Abby nodded cautiously and I realised Paul was still sitting in the kitchen all alone probably wondering what was going on. We told Cat to go bring Paul in but before she did Abby told her not to mention the word vampire, it was best that we just said we have a rare condition that involves blood loss and an allergic reaction to sunlight, if he wasn't a complete moron he would most likely put two and two together and we would see how he reacts.

"What if he cant handle it?" Cat asked still concerned.

"We'll deal with that if the worst comes to the worst" Abby declared.

Cat's face was a picture of fear now, I think she knew what Abby meant even if I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"What does that mean?" I asked Abby as Cat left the room.

"If we cant trust him or he cant handle the situation we cant let him leave Owen, its too great a risk for us, he could ruin everything" Abby said coldly.

I didn't say anything after that, I understood what Abby was getting at but the thought of killing an innocent person after all this time wasn't a prospect I looked forward to especially someone who Cat cared deeply for perhaps even loved. The thought of losing Abby wasn't something id ever be able to get over, so how would Cat be able to even look at us again if we took Paul from her?

Cat re-entered the room with Paul in tow and sat opposite both me and Abby. Cat started to explain the situation best she could to Paul. She told him how we had saved her from an attacker one night and that was how we met, the specific details of course were left out but she continued explaining how both me and Abby are a little different etc. Me and Abby said very little but watched Paul's reaction to the story very closely, Abby a little more closely then me perhaps. He seemed to take it all in pretty well and once Cat had finished he looked at both me and Abby.

"So you cant go out in the sun and need blood every now and then? What are you guys vampires?" He asked jokingly.

Abby and I said nothing, we stared at Paul blankly and his laughter and smile soon disappeared.

"It's not like you think Paul, they don't hurt anyone" Cat explained.

I gave Abby a quick look at that remark knowing it wasn't entirely true but we didn't want to freak out Paul so letting him think we didn't hurt people was probably a good idea at this point.

"Shut up, this isn't real" Paul joked again.

It took a little while to convince him of the truth but eventually Abby managed to do it even if it did freak Paul out a bit to see Abby crawling across the ceiling.

He gave us his word he would never say a thing and the fact Abby kindly informed him he would never survive if he did probably cemented the trust between us a little better.

The months passed by and our routine was better then ever. Paul still supplied the blood from the hospital and he had even moved into the house to be with Cat as their relationship was stronger than ever. The thought of living with two vampires must have been a little uncomfortable at first for him but I think his feelings for Cat were all that mattered to him now.

SOME MONTHS LATER

I awoke to find Abby still asleep next to me, 'perfect' I thought to myself. I gently sneaked out of the room and headed downstairs to see if Cat and Paul had managed to get everything ready.

"What do think?" Cat asked.

I wasn't disappointed, there were streamers and balloons everywhere and once in the kitchen I saw the biggest birthday cake id ever seen in my life, it didn't matter that neither me or Abby could eat it.

"Its brilliant, thanks guys you've done a great job" I told them.

"So Abby has never had a birthday party before?" Paul asked.

"No, she doesn't know when her birthday is so as it's one year today since me and Abby first met I thought we could celebrate both our anniversary and her birthday" I explained.

"That sounds good to me" A voice said from behind me.

I turned knowing exactly who it was. Abby was standing in the kitchen doorway wearing a pair of shorts and a scruffy t-shirt but the smile and happiness on her face was something I wish I could save forever.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cat and Paul shouted.

Abby started to have tears in her eyes and ran over to me and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Smile!" Cat said as she took a photo of Abby hugging me tight still hanging on to me desperately.

Cat eventually handed Abby her gift once Abby had let go of me. It was a beautiful silver photo frame.

"I thought you could put it next to you bed" Cat said.

Abby thanked Cat with tears still in her eyes and hugged her. Paul then spoke up.

"I haven't known you as long so I didn't really know what to get you but as you cant have any of this delicious birthday cake I figured why not treat you to something you can have"

Paul opened the fridge door and there were at least four I.V bags of blood.

"I figured why not spoil yourself it's your birthday" Paul joked.

Abby started laughing and thanked Paul with a kiss on the cheek.

Cat was playing some music out loud as she handed Abby a couple of other presents. Abby soon ripped them open to find some lovely items of clothing. There were dresses and tops and even a gorgeous pair of shoes.

"Cat this too much" Abby said.

"Nonsense you'll look amazing in them" Cat told her.

The night went on and Abby still hadn't realised that I hadn't given her anything yet, or if she did she wasn't saying anything. I figured it was about time. I took hold of Abby's hand and led her outside. We sat down on a bench and I made sure the porch light was on.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't given you my gift yet?" I asked Abby.

"Maybe a little bit" Abby giggled.

I handed her my gift and she looked at me smiling as she opened it. Once she realised what it was she stared at me a little shocked.

"Your diary?" She asked surprised.

"You said you wanted to see it, well it's your's" I told her

Abby didn't know what to say at first, she shook her head a little in shock and then an almighty smile swept across her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"As sure as I was the day I ran away with you" I told her.

Abby leaned over and kissed me before opening the diary. She read page after page and even found the photos we had taken together back in the arcade clipped to one of the pages. She chuckled at seeing the one of us kissing which made me smile in return. Abby read everything, how I felt when we first met on the climbing frame back home, how scared I was when I found out what she was, how heartbroken I was when she had left that night in the taxi and how much I loved her when she saved me in the pool. She read how my life was better now I was with her, how the decision to become a vampire and be with her was the best decision I had ever made. She read how incredible it made me feel making love with her for the first time. She read how sad and upset I was feeding on people and how proud I was when she stood up and fought against her twisted sick uncle Azrael. She also read how my life was the happiest its ever been and it was all down to her.

Abby closed the book and started tearing up again.

"Owen, I love you so much I don't know what to say" she said not able to look at me.

I gently raised her head by her chin so she was looking at me.

"Abby you don't have to say a thing" I told her

Abby started to softly speak tears falling down her cheeks.

"One year ago we met and I told you we couldn't be friends, thank you for letting me in to your life" Abby whispered tearfully.

"No Abby you let me in, you Let Me In - Forever!"

We sat snuggled up together for the rest of the night under the glow of the moon. I had an eternity to spend with Abby and I was so glad this was only the beginning.

THE END

**A/N: Well! There you go folks I hope you enjoyed it. Writing this has been such a fun thing to do and your kind words of support have meant everything to me. Like I said I may have a second story going around my head but I will see how this is received first. So once again many thanks you guys are the best.**


End file.
